


Too Much To Ask

by littlechinesedoll



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Charlie Hesketh, Alpha Harry Hart, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Beta Digby Barker, Beta Hugo Higgins, Beta Merlin, Cliches and tropes, Fluff, Insecurity, M/M, Modern Royalty, Mpreg, Omega Eggsy Unwin, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Somewhat OC characters I guess, cinderella story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-04-06 23:18:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14067759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlechinesedoll/pseuds/littlechinesedoll
Summary: When Eggsy tenders his immediate resignation from his position as His Majesty, King Arthur’s (Harry to those close to him) personal aide, the Chief of Staff, Merlin, asks him why. “You know very well why, sir,” says Eggsy. “It’s unbecomin’ of an engaged king to keep sleepin’ with his valet, and my belly ain’t stayin’ flat for long,”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I already have most of this fic written out but I'm gonna post it in chunks.
> 
> It's my first "thought out" fic for Kingsman so please be nice. ;A; I'm not British, so please forgive my dumb self for any British things I get wrong, or if things aren't British enough. 
> 
> Unbeta'd.

Harry doesn’t like it when Eggsy smells too much like disinfectant, like alcohol. But Eggsy has found that he has no choice. It’s the only thing that can keep his scent hidden from his king. He can’t afford those fancy perfumes that hide a person’s natural scent. Blockers are much too expensive for a plebeian like him.

Yet despite the smell of disinfectant, during their clandestine rendezvous at night, when His Royal Majesty pretends his aide is in his chambers for his services, Harry still insists on putting his mouth on Eggsy’s neck and marking him with love bites, and roaming his hands all over the wide expanse of Eggsy’s creamy skin. And despite his doubts and reluctance, Eggsy melts into the alpha’s arms like the needy omega he is.

Eggsy’s not even sure if his king is genuine about the way he treats him. He is, after all, merely a distraction. A momentary diversion. Something that enables Harry to pretend he’s allowed dalliances.

When his skin is clammy and his shirt clinging to his back and chest from the sweat, when the come between his legs runs down his thighs, when they’re basking in the afterglow, high from their orgasms, he gets up and pulls his trousers on as if nothing had happened, despite wishing to stay in Harry’s bed a bit longer. He tries his luck and tries to give Harry a kiss, which Harry accepts and returns.  

He can’t resist Harry’s kind eyes and alluring smile. He just wants to make Harry proud. But not like this. He won’t be able to make Harry proud anymore. There is no way he can stay by Harry’s side as anything, not when he’s to be engaged to Lady Moore. She’s beautiful, fair, intelligent, and a far more appropriate mate.

So he makes this last day with him memorable, and takes care of him as best as he can, the way he’s always had since he started.

Eggsy gets up from the king’s bed, washes himself off in the restroom, and comes back out wearing a fresh shirt, and climbs back into bed. “You alright?”

“I’m better than alright, darling,” the king answers, and Eggsy smiles.

“I’m glad,” Eggsy moves closer to Harry under the covers and lets Harry spoon him. He feels Harry press a kiss to his bare shoulder. “I’ve got things to do tonight, so will you be alright without me? I can only be of service up until I dress you for dinner,”

“I’m sure I can manage to get into my own pyjamas, Eggsy,” Harry chuckles. “The difficult task is getting into yours,”

“Oh, shut up,” says Eggsy in fake annoyance. He knows he shouldn’t talk to him this casually; it’s not allowed. “C’mon, Your Majesty, I’ve got to dress you for dinner,” Eggsy moves to get up, but Harry keeps him locked in his arms. “Harry, you can’t be late to dinner,”

Of course he can’t. He’s the king. And he’ll be dining with Lady Moore tonight.

“Fine,” Harry lets go of Eggsy and sits up, but pins Eggsy down to catch his lips in a slow, languid kiss. “If you say please,” he smirks.

Eggsy is going to miss having Harry like this. This is the last time. So he smiles and cups his King’s face. “Please,” he pulls Harry back down for another kiss.

Harry then does as told and freshens up for dinner. Eggsy ties his white bowtie, and assists him into his tailcoat. “Don’t you look dashin’,” Eggsy chuckles as he hands Harry his cologne.

Harry dabs a small amount of the cologne beneath his jaw near his ear. “I’ll see you tomorrow,” he sets the cologne back down on the vanity, and leans into Eggsy, who hums his answer, for a kiss.

There is a knock on the door, and Eggsy ushers Harry out of the chambers. He closes the door behind them, and bows before Harry is escorted by another servant to the dining room. He sighs as he watches Harry walk away.

“I love you,” he says under his breath before heading back to his quarters. “Goodbye, Harry,”

* * *

 

When Eggsy tenders his immediate resignation from his position as His Majesty, King Arthur’s personal aide, the Chief of Staff, Merlin, asks him why. “You know very well why, sir,” says Eggsy. “It’s unbecomin’ of an engaged king to keep sleepin’ with his valet, and my belly ain’t stayin’ flat for long,”

Merlin has tried to overlook the inappropriate relations his king has been having with his personal aide, not when Eggsy has the record of holding the position longest: four and a half years, when others have quit within months due to difficulty in managing Harry himself. Why would he disturb such a record? Plus, Harry gets along with Eggsy well. More than well if his affair with him is anything to go by.

The chief sighs and sets down the letter of resignation. “Eggsy,” he starts.

Eggsy wants to curl into himself in shame, and won’t look Merin in the eye. He hopes Merlin won’t say it’s his fault. He knows it’s his fault. Because he’s just like every other common omega in the street, opening his legs for the first alpha available. It just so happens that the alpha who bedded him is the king.

But oh, how he loves his king.

He tries to stay strong, but a tear escapes his eye and he quickly wipes it away with the sleeve of his shirt. He wants to plead Merlin to just let him go, to not comment on the bastard in his belly. But he can’t stop the tears streaming down his cheeks.

He didn’t mean for this to happen.

Merlin, who’s the closest thing to father Eggsy’s had since his father died since he was six, emerges from behind his oak desk and pulls him into a gentle, yet reassuring hug.

“I know, lad, I know,” Merlin whispers, letting the boy cling onto him.

Eggsy didn’t realize he’d said that out loud. In the middle of Merlin’s office, Eggsy tries his best not to break down. “I’m sorry,” he sobs. “Please don’t let me get into trouble. I swear I won’t say anythin’, I swear,”

“It’s alright, Eggsy, it’s alright,” Merlin rubs his back in attempt to calm him. “Shush now, this is bad for the babe,”

Eggsy tries his best to calm down and nods. Merlin unwraps himself from the boy and hands him the handkerchief from his pocket.

“If you think this is the best for both of you, then I can’t stop you,” says Merlin. “All I ask is you keep yourself safe and healthy, Eggsy, and I can’t guarantee that Harry won’t go looking for you,”

Eggsy nods as he wipes the tears and snot away. It’s alright. He’s deactivated everything that can be traced to him, and he’ll be moving as far away from the king’s residence as he possibly can. “Thank you,” he manages to say in between his hiccups. He looks at the ruined handkerchief.

“Take it with you, lad,” Merlin gives him a nod. “Something to remember us by. Now go. Dinner will be over soon and they’ll be loitering around,”

Eggsy goes over to give Merlin one more hug. “I’ll miss you, Merlin,”

Merlin hugs back. “I’ll miss you, too, Eggsy, now on with you,”

Eggsy gathers his things, just one duffel bag by Merlin’s door, and leaves the room.

* * *

 

“Who are you and what on earth are you doing in here?” Harry demands a boy who enters his chambers the next morning.

“Your Majesty,” the startled boy bows low. “I was told I am to be your personal aide,”

Harry’s brows meet. “No, my personal aide is Eggsy. Where’s Eggsy?”

From behind the boy, Merlin enters the room and clicks the door shut. “Good morning, Your Majesty,” Merlin bows and returns from it. “This is Hugo Higgins. A beta. He’s your newly appointed personal aide,”

“I don’t want him, I want Eggsy,” Harry insists. “Where is he?”

“Mr. Unwin has been discharged,” says Merlin without missing a beat.

“Excuse me?” Harry says incredulously. “What is the meaning of this? Get Eggsy here this instant,”

“Mr. Unwin has been discharged,” repeats Merlin. “And His Majesty knows exactly why,”

In his pyjamas under a dressing gown, the king rushes out of his doors, headed down to where he knows Eggsy’s quarters are. “Eggsy!” he calls as he runs down the hall.

The servants immediately step aside to let him through, with some letting out a shriek here and there when Harry turns down somewhere he’s not expected to be in. He hears them greet and sees them bow as he passes by them but he doesn’t care.

“Eggsy!” he bursts through a door he’d secretly entered before, in the dead of night.

Eggsy isn’t there. The room is bare, the bed made, except for a pressed handkerchief on the nightstand.

“You knew!” Harry turns to Merlin, pushes him into the room and slams the door shut. “You knew!” he says again as he points an accusatory finger at him. “You knew, so why now? Why now?” he demands.

Harry expected to wake up to Eggsy’s cheerful voice, coaxing him out of bed, and playfully guiding him into the shower. Or to his kiss and warmth under the sheets with him, to his bright smile and infectious laugh. Or with his hands combing through his hair, and light fingers tracing his shoulder blades. But he didn’t.

He wants Eggsy back. He wants his sweet, darling boy back.

“Harry,” Merlin says slowly. “Eggsy resigned last night. His reasons are much too personal to share, and he’s carrying a weight on his shoulders that’s much too difficult to continue to bear if he stayed,”

“Is it so terrible that he left without saying goodbye?” Harry can’t help but reveal his broken heart with the strangled way his voice sounds.  

“You’re not even supposed to know where Eggsy sleeps, yet you do,” Merlin tries not to let Harry feel his frustration with him. “There are things I can’t keep overlooking, Harry. The way you decide to spend your time with Eggsy is one of them and he knew that, too. It had to end,”

Harry observes the room. It’s bare. So bare. He lifts the pillow from the bed. It doesn’t even smell like Eggsy anymore; it smells freshly laundered and Harry hates it. He opens the closet and sees Eggsy’s uniform. “Is this all that’s left of him?”

“Eggsy didn’t have many belongings,” answers Merlin. “His room has always been this bare,”  

The king closes the closet door with a quiet click. “I don’t suppose I can summon him, right?”

“You can,” Merlin nods, “But would you really do that?”

Harry doesn’t answer, doesn’t have the heart to tell Merlin that he would, because Egssy’s been the light of his life ever since he became his valet. But it wouldn’t be kingly of him if he asks Merlin to summon Eggsy like he has no respect for Eggsy’s wishes to leave the palace, or for peace, or to carry his burden alone.

* * *

 

Eggsy calls his mum and tells her he’s gotten a new job when he’s settled in his new accommodations, and a little bit more filled out in his belly. He makes a bit less than the valet job he had (he didn’t tell her about who exactly he was a valet for), but he enjoys the peace and quiet. He knows he was only paid that much as Harry’s personal aide because the actual job is keeping secrets, and serving his king is a part of it. Now he’s a receptionist at an inn just outside of London.

His employer is a female beta and Eggsy does his best to impress her with his dedication. She hired him and his pregnancy wasn’t a big deal to her, unlike the dozens of hiring businessmen he went to, who took one look at him and sent him away. He was unwilling to touch his savings (they’re for the baby) and running out of pocket money when he found this inn, and he was relieved to know that his employment included housing in the premises.

Eggsy doesn’t stop wearing alcohol like it’s cologne. It’s strong enough to keep his scent at bay, and the inn always has security anyway so alpha guests don’t have to interact with him anywhere else other than from behind the counter at the reception area. Besides, it was a compliment when Madam Morton said his pretty face should be used to welcome guests. He originally applied for one of the open housekeeping positions.

“Hi, good afternoon! Welcome to Bay Haven Inn, my name is Eggsy,” he puts on his best attempt at Received Pronunciation and smiles at the guest, who’s a posh looking, rather tall alpha with curly, sandy hair. He’s fairly attractive, seems familiar, but he can’t quite put the pin on it. “Do you have a reservation or would you like to book a room?”

“I have a reservation,” the alpha eyes him as he hands Eggsy his ID. “Charles Hesketh,”

Eggsy tries not to show his surprise and takes a look at the ID. He’s heard of the name before. He ignores the lingering curiosity and types the man’s name into the computer, and it pulls up a reservation of one of the fancier rooms. He’ll be staying for two nights. He taps on the keyboard and hands the ID back to the man together with his key.

“Here’s your key, sir.  I hope you enjoy your stay with us,” Eggsy gives the man another smile.

The man, Charles, actually smiles back and winks at Eggsy, which surprises him. “I certainly hope I’ll get to see you around, Eggsy,”

Eggsy waves at him though as he makes his way to his room. He’s had several alphas flirt with him because they can over the last couple of weeks, and he’s getting fed up with them. Flattered, but fed up. He’s hoping they’ll leave him alone the bigger his belly gets. Besides, it’s not like he got any flirting directed at him back at the palace—he’s a chav after all.

When he’s out of earshot, Eggsy breathes a sigh of relief with a roll of his eyes, and brings a hand to cup his belly. He wonders what Harry is up to. He knows he’s supposed to be visiting Canada this week, since he did keep a schedule of Harry’s plans and one of the responsibilities of his job is to remind Harry of his commitments, though that also is his secretary’s job. He did go with him on his trips, trailing right behind him but never in the shot. But he doesn’t turn on the telly to follow the King’s visit.

“Don’t you get fed up of putting that accent?” asks one of the bellboys, a beta named Digby, as he approaches Eggsy. “Of all the flirting?”

Eggsy chuckles. He clears up his desk and sets aside the papers strewn about. “As long as they’re on the other side of the table, it’s alright,” answers Eggsy. “The madam gave me herb and floral oils to use to help mask my scent. It’s probably why they’re comin’ on to me,”  

Digby snorted. “They’re coming on to you ‘cause you’re pretty, which is why you’re there behind the counter and I’m here lugging bags around,”

“Oh, bugger off,” Eggsy shoos Digby away, but the bellboy stays in his spot, waiting for another guest to come in and book a room.

“What did you do before you came here anyway?” Digby asks so there would be conversation.

Eggsy doesn’t answer immediately and chooses his words. “I was a valet,” he answers, “I quit ‘cause of the little bean here. Wouldn’t do to be fat and runnin’ ‘round after a posh git now, would it?”

“Point. You could’ve asked for a different job?”

“Nah,” Eggsy shakes his head as he makes himself comfortable on the stool provided for him. “I respected my job and my employer enough not to saddle him with my problems ‘cause I couldn’t keep my legs closed,”

“I’m sure it takes two to tango, so it’s not entirely on you,” says Digby in attempt to lighten Eggsy’s mood.

“Pretty sure the bean’s dad don’t feel the same, bruv,” Eggsy leans back on the stool’s meagre backrest, making his shirt stretch over the growing pudge that holds his baby. “The beanie would’ve been too much to ask,” he’d already been on free birth control provided by his employer, and missing one threw him off and bore fruit.

Sadness suddenly washes over him. It’s the first time in weeks that he thought of Harry for more than a second. Sleeping in cheap rooms for rent for a month, and looking for jobs day and night certainly kept his mind off him. Now that he’s settled down, relaxed, and had colourfully passed through his training as a receptionist, all his emotions are catching up with him.

“You alright?” Digby frowns.

“I’m fine,” Eggsy chokes, wiping the tears away with the sleeves of his jacket. “Jus’ miss ‘im is all. It’s stupid,” he smiles at Digby, thankful for his concern.

“That’s not stupid,” Digby leans on the counter. “He’s the stupid one for not letting you feel loved. Who’d wanna let go of a pretty thing like you?”

“Bugger off, Digby. You’re jus’ jokin’,” Eggsy lets out a wet laugh this time.

“I’m serious!” the bellboy insists. “I mean, you’re amazing, Eggsy. It’ll take a right prick to really hurt you,”

“I wouldn’t say he was a prick,” Eggsy’s voice softens. “But thanks, Digby. You’re a real mate,”

“Well someone has to be, right?” it’s Digby who winks at him this time.

“Fuck off,” Eggsy hisses in mock annoyance, hitting Digby with a rolled-up sheet of paper. “Hi, good afternoon! Welcome to Bay Haven Inn, my name is Eggsy. How may I help you?” he switches to his best posh voice as a guest saunters in.

“I’m gonna get back at you,” whispers Digby.

Eggsy ignores him as he entertains the guest.

They have dinner together after their shift that night. It’s the most fun Eggsy’s had in weeks.

* * *

 

Harry doesn’t like his new valet. The biggest reason why is that he’s not Eggsy. He’s not his beautiful, darling boy.

He’s contemplating sending out a summon for Eggsy, but that doesn’t mean Eggsy has to answer it. Why would the king send out a summon for a commoner anyway?

“Go,” Harry tells the boy when he lays out the jacket on the bed. “You’re dismissed,” he’s perfectly capable of tying his own bowtie and jacket on, even though he let Eggsy do it for him every time.

Hugo is about to insist he stay, like Merlin told him to, but he bows instead, and leaves the room.

Harry fastens his vest on, pads over to one of his windows, and decides spending a few minutes looking over the lights of London might calm him down. The sight of the Hugo boy makes his blood boil. His presence reminds him of Eggsy’s absence.

Someone at the door knocks three times, then enters. “Your Majesty,”

Harry doesn’t look at Merlin. He’s just gotten back from the visit in Canada, and honestly, he’s not up to performing his duties at the moment, however, they call.

“The Prime Minister is waiting for you,”

Harry spends a few more moments enjoying the city lights before he turns to Merlin, who has his jacket at the ready. He lets Merlin assist him into the piece of clothing and nods his thanks as he adjusts his cuffs.

“You should really try being a little nicer to your new aide,” says Merlin. “Every time you dismiss him he looks paler than a ghost,”

Harry scoffs. “The only aide I liked was Eggsy,”

“Yet Eggsy forgot to bow the first time he met you, and you laughed you told me overhead him saying he thinks you’re a royal arse,” Merlin points out, fixing the abomination Harry considered his bowtie. “Don’t get me wrong, Harry, I agree with him. Because honestly, _King Arthur_?”

This time, Harry snorts. “Why not?”

“Why not indeed,” Merlin nods, “And you only did it to vex your mother, bless her soul. Point is, Eggsy was the rudest aide you had, and this one’s as polite as the rest of them, and you’re chasing them out every chance you get,”

“The difference is,” Harry steps back, moving his shoulders to adjust the coat, “Is that none of them had the sunshine Eggsy brought into my life, nor his charm. The difference is, they’re _not_ Eggsy,”

Merlin hums. “And if I may be so bold, how is Lady Moore, sir?”

“Educated, well-mannered, and witty,” answers Harry. She’s the last person he wants to talk about.  “Not my type,”

“I see,” Merlin moves to open the door for Harry. “Have a good evening, sir,”

* * *

 

It was as a good an evening as it was going to get. By that, Harry thought it was terrible even though it went rather well. The prime minister was the last person he wanted to see, and dinner with him seemed to drone on. Of course, the most of the drivel was agreeing to whatever duties he had to undertake for the next few months. He was just glad to get a few weeks off included in that conversation.

Hugo picks up after him as he throws the pieces of his suit on the bed. When he’s gathered them all, Harry tells him to put out the decanter and pour him a glass. He slips into a red robe, Eggsy’s favourite on him, takes the glass of Scotch, and sends Hugo on his way. The young man bows before turning around, and shuts the door quietly behind him.

Harry takes a swig of the amber liquid and sets the glass down on the nightstand. It seems that he’s looking to alcohol to calm him at night without Eggsy here to do it for him.

If Eggsy were here, the shower would be running or the bath would be drawn, the bed would be warm, Eggsy’s hands would be roaming his back trying to undo knots, and they’d be whispering sweet nothings, snogging like they wouldn’t see each other the next day, talking about their childhood and Harry’s wide experiences. He misses the lively way Eggsy talked about his little sister, like she’s the most precious gem in the world. He misses the way Eggsy would look at him in awe with those bright green eyes when he regaled him with stories as a naval officer, of his travels, or how Eggsy would snicker when Harry told him that the archbishop was hounding him for an heir. After all, he wasn’t getting any younger. How could such a powerful alpha, the king even, stay a bachelor when he has the world at his feet?

He finishes off the drink and saunters into his study, where a pile of papers was neatly filed into folders, were stacked on his desk. He smiles at the memory of Eggsy wrapping his arms around him as he reviewed documents, setting a plate of biscuits and a cup of tea down on the table when it gets too rough. Or pointing out how boring being a king was but still complement Harry on his successful reign, then go on and make a dirty joke about how Harry can reign over him however he wanted.

He missed Eggsy’s playfulness, the way he can lift his spirits when he’s feeling particularly down, or calm him when he’s cross. Eggsy used to be just this charming, adorable boy when he first came to the palace. Excitable, always forgets his manners, and spoke too crudely, but Harry found enjoyment in his enthusiasm.

Harry found love in his care.

The way Harry didn’t have to ask for anything because Eggsy just _knew_. He knew when give Harry his space for time alone and when to keep him company. Eggsy had once jokingly said, “Takin’ care o’you’s not so different from my li’l sister. You’re just forty years older, but I enjoy it jus’ the same,”

Then Eggsy grew from this adorable boy into an attractive young man. A beautiful omega, in every sense of the word, blossomed right in front of his very eyes, and one day, Harry kissed him without second thought. He pulled away, ready to apologize for the sudden, inexcusable behaviour, saying something about how it was out of line, but Eggsy pulled him back in for another kiss. Then told Harry he’d been waiting for him to do that for a long time. 

After that, Eggsy, beautiful, darling Eggsy, asked if he could help him with a rut coming soon. Harry paused, then remembered that Eggsy knew his schedule to the dot, and not just his duties. Of course, he said yes. It was one of the most fulfilling ruts he’s ever had. Though, it was a shame he only got to spend one rut with Eggsy. He would have like to send all of his remaining ruts with him.

Harry drags himself to bed. It’s only been what, two months? And it feels like Eggsy’s been gone for ages.

He spends hours staring at his ceiling.

_One of Harry’s favourite things to do after a long day is cuddle late into the night. Eggsy lies beside him, snuggled comfortably under the covers, head resting on Harry’s shoulder with the king’s arm wrapped around Eggsy’s._

_“You got a lot o’ things to do t’morrow,” Eggsy’s quiet voice pierces through the soft sounds of their breathing._

_“I sometimes think I’m unfortunate enough not to receive days where I’m positively dying of boredom,” answered Harry._

_Eggsy chuckled. “Borin’ days ain’t that much fun, Harry,”_

_“Lazing around sounds tempting. I’m jealous that you are privileged to laze around,”_

_“Hey, I don’t laze around,” Eggsy protested, propping himself up with an arm to frown at Harry. “I’m runnin’ ‘round after your royal arse all the time ain’t I?”_

_“I do not ‘run around’ as you put it,”_

_“ **You** don’t, **I** do, ‘specially when you got them paps houndin’ you, watchin’ you like hawks. Gotta keep my distance. Can’t be caught in the shot now, can I?” Eggsy laid his head back on Harry’s shoulder. _

_“Of course they’re not allowed to take photos of you,” grinned Harry. “Then they’d be chasing after you and not me,”_

_Eggsy rolled his eyes, kissed Harry’s cheek anyway, and peeled himself off of him. “I need to get up early t’morrow, so I should get going,”_

_“Stay,” Harry frowned as Eggsy reached for his coat from the chaise by the window._

_“You know I can’t be caught in here,” Eggsy buttoned and straightened his coat. “I’ll see you t’morrow, yeah?” he stood up straight and bowed. “Have a good night, Your Majesty,”_

_Harry thought that for now, the best thing he had was the divine scent of Eggsy’s saturating his sheets. Maybe soon he could have Eggsy. He was the king. He could have whomever he wanted._

* * *

 

Eggsy gets up early on the first of his two days off. The other day, he booked an appointment for a check-up at the local maternity clinic. He’s excited to know how his baby is doing and he hopes he’ll get several sonogram photos. For a moment he’s thrilled about the possibility of sharing it with friends, maybe posting it on Instagram, but then remembers he’s supposed to be hiding.

But it’s alright, he thinks as he steps onto the sidewalk, bathing in the morning sun as he makes his way to the clinic. Thankfully, it’s not too far. A thirty-minute walk is pretty good exercise now that he’s not running after the king all day.

He greets back whoever wishes him a good morning, and gets himself a milk box from the nearest convenience store. He takes his phone out and reviews the directions, pets a few dogs, and greets some babies on the way. He feels skittish, but the good kind.

A nurse welcomes him into the clinic when he arrives. He’s the first patient in, and the nurse (a very attractive male beta) leads him into the waiting room for him to take a seat, and informs him the doctor will see him soon. Eggsy nods and tries not to look at the hot nurse’s arse as he makes his way back to the reception area.

Why couldn’t he just have fallen in love with someone like this nurse? Or Digby? Or someone who isn’t the bloody fucking king of England?

“Mr. Unwin?”

He looks up and sees a female alpha, with dark hair and eyes, in a knee length navy dress, and sky-high nude heels, in a long white coat, holding a clipboard. He notices the red lacquer under her shoes. Harry had shoes just like those. They’re insanely expensive and could probably pay off the baby’s college fund.

“Yes?”

“Hi,” she smiles. “I’m Dr. Amelia Hampton. Let’s take a look at you, shall we?”

Eggsy smiles and follows her into the examination room without a moment’s hesitation. He hops onto the bed, and answers all of her questions as best as he can, then lets her examine him, poke him here and there, and listen to his heart and lungs. He decides he like her. She doesn’t ask him where the father is or why he’s not here with him. And then she asks what Eggsy’s been dying to hear from her.

“Would you like to see your baby?”

“Yeah!” Eggsy answers immediately. “Thought you’d never ask! Pretty excited about it,” he grins at her as she motions for him to lie down on the bed.

She sets up the machinery, dumps some gel on the wand to which Eggsy shivers to, and moments later, a grainy, black and white picture fills the machine’s screen.

“There we are,” she smiles at Eggsy.  “Looks like they’re doing well in there. I’d say they’re right where they should be at twenty weeks,”

Eggsy tries not to burst out crying, but he can’t help the sobs that escape him as the doctor puts the machine away. “Sorry,” he wipes the tears with his sleeve.

“The first sonogram is always quite emotional,” she says, patting his shoulder as she hands her the tissue box. She jots down more notes on her clipboard.

“I just…wish he was here, y’know?” Eggsy confesses, pulling several sheets out of the box. “Thanks for not askin’ by the way,”

“Gary,” she starts, “May I call you Gary?”

“Eggsy, nobody calls me Gary,”

“Eggsy,” her voice is gentle, and free of judgement, and Eggsy is thankful she’s unlike some guests who look at him like he’s damaged goods. “We’re here to help you and your baby, not criticize or degrade you for the circumstances which led you to conceive your child. So, whether or not your alpha?” Eggsy nods. “Is here for you, as your doctor, I want the best for you and your baby, okay?”

“Thank you,” He smiles at her kindness, and she smiles back.

Dr. Hampton turns back to her clipboard and writes some more, then later, he’s handed an envelope. “Here’s your copy of the sonogram, your next appointment schedule, and some reminders to keep yourself healthy,”

Eggsy leaves the clinic feeling like his chest will burst from the sheer joy. When he gets back to the living quarters at the inn, he decides to spend some time with a piece of paper and a pen, and writes down what he feels. He can’t post stuff on his social media anymore, and this is the next best thing.

* * *

 

“I got takeaway for you,” Digby enters the common room with bags of food and grins at Eggsy. “Let’s eat it out on the grounds. It’s a good day,”

“Food! Yes!” Eggsy turns off the TV and eagerly follows Digby out the door. “Oh my God, is that masala?”

“And biryani,” Digby nods. They walk out onto the grounds and sit down under a shady tree. “Which one do you want?”

Eggsy frowns, on the edge of tears as he stares at the bag containing the takeaway boxes. “I…” his stomach grumbles and he’s feeling gluttonous and wants both bowls of rice. “I want them both,” he looks up at Digby and pouts.  

This morning he felt incredible, like walking on air when he got home from the clinic. Why does he feel so sad all of the sudden? Over rice?

“Fuck, oh God, Eggsy, don’t cry, please,” Digby liked Eggsy but he’s not at all prepared for the hormonal waterworks. “We can share, okay? So you can have them both, how’s that sound?”

“You sure?” Eggsy’s still pouting at Digby.

“Pretty sure,” Digby chuckles.

They eat lunch relatively tears free under the cool shade of a gentle tree, the refreshing breeze, and the rich foliage of the inn’s gardens. Digby lets Eggsy dig into his takeaway box as much as he wants and doesn’t touch Eggsy’s. He doesn’t have much experience with pregnant people, but he knows they’re touchy at times, especially when it comes to food. He guesses he’ll have to get more portions for Eggsy next time.

Digby blushes and almost chokes on his rice when Eggsy lets out a moan that may have sounded too indecent as a show of appreciation for the food.

“So good, bruv, you’re _aces_ ,” Eggsy says with a full mouth. “Remind me to get _you_ takeaway next time,”

The bellboy smiles, watching Eggsy scarf down his food like it’s the last bowl of rice on earth. They eat the rest of their lunch in silence, and much later, they’re lying on the grass, ready to doze off the carbs they consumed.

“How was the doctor’s visit?” asks Digby as he sits up, trying to keep Eggsy awake long enough for them to get back to the living quarters so Eggsy can rest on a real bed and not on the ground.

“I saw the baby today!” Eggsy answers immediately. “Bean’s still tiny so he or she ain’t doin’ much yet other than growin’, and the doctor lady gave me lots of prints!”

Digby chuckles.

“And the doctor was posh! Dr. Hampton’s her name,” continues Eggsy. “She’s a real dame, she is. Said somethin’ ‘bout not judgin’ unmated omegas like me for gettin’ up the duff. I’m surprised my oven still works. Didn’t think it could, y’know, still bake,” he shrugs.

Digby’s brows shot up. “What do you mean?”

Eggsy sighs. “Well, I reckon it was all the black-market suppressants and birth control. I took mouthfuls of the stuff back then,”

“Eggsy…” Digby says cautiously.

“It’s a long time ago,” Eggsy waves it off in a half-arsed attempt at reassuring Digby. “My mum remarried to a prick. Beta goin’ ‘round feelin’ like he’s some kinda bigshot alpha. Used to beat me and my mum, then beat me some more when I didn’t bring home enough money from the runs he made me do,”

“Runs?”

“Drug runs. Used to be his delivery boy. Didn’t know shit—knew nothin’ ‘bout what I was handin’ over to people, and the money I was takin’ from them. Then mum had my li’l sister, and soon as I started smellin’ like goin’ into heat, my piece o’ shite stepdad shoved suppressants and birth control into my mouth and sold me to his mates,”

“What the fuck?” is all Digby could say. “He should be locked up!” 

“Yeah, he is,” Eggsy nods absently. “Pretty sure my boss had him tracked down after I came back to work with a swollen cheek and a blackeye. Went on ‘bout how dare I show my face in his house, then beat the shit out of me. My mum called one day, sayin’ coppers had picked him up somewhere, and gave her assistance for my li’l sister. Would never have opened my mouth ‘bout my stepdad, but my boss isn’t the type refuse to answer when he asks, ‘specially when he’s bein’ all nice ‘bout it,” 

The answer relaxes Digby. “Your boss sounds like a good man,”

“He is,” Eggsy smiles, and it hurts Digby to see how Eggsy looks so full of regretful longing. “He’s the best. Now, I hadn’t had a lot of bosses in my short workin’ life. I was a rentboy then I was workin’ as a posh arse’s valet. What ‘bout you?”

Digby takes a deep breath, sorting out his own issues and filtering what he should keep to himself. “Just left home,” he breathes. “Couldn’t take the pressure. Overbearing parents, you see. Maybe someday I’ll go back and see them. But right now, I’m happy right where I am,”

A breeze blows and leaves rustle. For a few moments, Eggsy enjoys the comfortable silence between him and Digby.

“Hey, Digs?”

“Yeah?”

“You know we can’t, right?”

Silence.

“I know,”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hopefully posting this will help me finish the rest of the fic faster ha ; A ; 
> 
> thank you so much for the wonderful feedback I love all of you 
> 
> again sorry for the wrong british-isms. i dont have a brit picker :(
> 
> un beta'd

Merlin smiles as he reads through the letter.

_I hope you’ll do me the honour of becoming my baby’s godfather. You’re the closest thing to a dad I have. Maybe when the Beanie’s born you can come see us. I’m excited to have them. Maybe they’ve got Harry’s eyes! Or maybe his smile. Harry has a lovely smile._

It’s been a while since Merlin barked out a joyful laugh. He looks back at the attached sonogram. It’s grainy, and Merlin can’t tell what he’s looking at, but at the bottom, there is _Gary Unwin, 20 weeks_ , and he’s absolutely in love _._ He carefully slips the letter and the sonogram into his favourite book with every intention of reading through it again, and maybe look at the photo every once in a while. He hopes Eggsy will send more.

_I miss you. I miss Harry even more. But this is for the best._

_I am happy where I am though. I work at an inn. This beta, a bellboy. He’s a good bruv. He’s the support I didn’t know I needed. Makes everything easier, not that it’s been easier._

_Anyway, I hope things are good there. I can’t say? Write? It enough, but I miss you. I sometimes wish this didn’t happen, but I’d be fooling myself._

_Stay safe, Merlin._

_All my love (and the baby’s),  
Eggsy_

He should burn the letter, he knows it. But some part of him wants Harry to find out. What he does is, he takes the envelope, with no return address, and throws it into the fire.

* * *

 

“D’y’know that Charles bloke that’s at the inn almost every week?” Eggsy stabs a cherry tomato in his salad and bites into it.

“He’s a prick,” answers Digby after a swig of his beer. “Leaves a good tip though,”

Eggsy frowns at his salad. “Nice, but he keeps on hitting on me,”

“He hits on every omega on the grounds,” says Digby, “So much that it’s an unspoken rule that only betas roam around when he’s booked, and that’s why you’re behind the counter. D’you think the Madam would let a pretty face like yours roam around when she knows exactly what will happen?”

Eggsy almost never gets to spend time with members of housekeeping since he’s either behind the counter, resting, or at the clinic for an appointment, and Digby’s determined to spend time with him in and out of the grounds of the inn, and most of housekeeping don’t live on the grounds since they had family. However, they are a group of incredibly nice people, always asking how Eggsy and the baby are doing, telling him to keep off his feet and handing him a bottle of water when they pass by the lobby. 

“Seems to me he’s the kind of bloke who _knows_ he’s attractive, ain’t he? Feelin’ like every omega around him should fall to their knees?” Eggsy scoffs. “10 brownie points from Mr. Charles Hesketh,”

Digby bursts into a laugh. “Sounds about right,”

The server places their bowls of soup, topped with a couple of croutons, on their table, and they say some quick thanks as the server leaves. Eggsy looks up at the server, who winks at him. Eggsy rolls his eyes.

“So, you never did say where or who you worked for before,” Digby starts carefully.

“I’m legally not allowed to say anything about it,” Eggsy pushes aside his salad plate and takes a spoonful of the perfectly warmed soup. “My manager and the man I was valeted for are good people,”

“How long did you work for them?” Digby reaches his arm over to Eggsy, smooths a napkin over Eggsy’s chin, where soup had dribbled down.

“Thanks,” says Eggsy absently, and continues, “Four and a half years. Honestly, if I didn’t get pregnant I’d stay there for the rest of my life. Don’t care if my resume only says I’ve served one man,”

Digby nods, understanding Eggsy’s sentiment over his previous employer as he stares at his own cooling bowl of soup. “I’d have worked for my dad too, if he wasn’t borderline tyrannical about it,”

Eggsy frowns. “Why?”

“He wanted me to become a lawyer like him, inherit his firm. Forced me into law school,” he draws circles in the soup with his spoon, drowning croutons. “I don’t want to be a lawyer. I wanted to be a cook,”

“You cook!” Eggsy perks up. “You do know Beanie and I like food, right?” he waggles his eyebrows at Digby.

“Well, when we’ve got time and a kitchen, let’s cook for you, yeah?” Digby smiles.

“Is that what you’re gonna do?” Eggsy asks, “Apply at the kitchen at the inn?”

“Yes. I’m going to apply a few months from now,” Digby nods, “But what about your baby’s dad though?”

Eggsy takes a few moments to think and sort out his details before opening his mouth.  “Well, when you’re surrounded with posh people, it’s… easy to fall for their charms. And Beanie’s dad… well, you know upper-class folk, they tend to steer away from people like me. Not that he cared about it. I just, well, you don’t see posh people in bespoke suits and red soled shoes holdin’ hands with someone from the workin’ class, yeah? Not unless they’s for rent, and I was that, too,”

“You don’t really believe that, do you?” Digby frowns. “What if he genuinely wanted you?”

“He made me feel that way, doesn’t mean it’s true,” sighs Eggsy. “’Sides, I may have some streetsmarts, but barely finished secondary school. And my manager had to make me bite the hell outta my tongue during training. I was a right chav back then, loud, and rude,”

“Are you saying you’re not rude now?”

Eggsy scowls at him. “Oh, fuck off, Digby,”

Digby laughs his head off.  

Their entrée arrives and Eggsy digs in immediately. He’s going to order an expensive dessert to get back at Digby.

* * *

 

“How are you doing today, Eggsy?” Mr. Hesketh smiles at Eggsy from the other side of the counter and Eggsy smiles back politely. “You’re looking extra pretty today,”

“Welcome back, Mr. Hesketh!” says Eggsy, ignoring the compliment. “And I’m doing well, thank you for asking,” he takes the ID Mr. Hesketh hands over for the sake of operating procedure, then hands it back to him with his key after logging him into the inn’s system.

“When’s the baby due?”

“A long way to go,” Eggsy pats the curve of his belly. “But not long now,”

Mr. Hesketh gives Eggsy a once over, grinning with approval. “How about you meet me at the café a few streets over after your shift?”

Eggsy really wants to punch him in his face. “Oh, Mr. Hesketh,” he feigns disappointment.

“Mr. Hesketh!” Madam Morton appears out of nowhere and Eggsy wants to grovel at her feet in thanks. “How lovely to see you again. Please leave your luggage with one our bellboys. Let’s catch up over some tea, shall we?” she takes Mr. Hesketh’s arm before turning to Eggsy. “Eggsy, come see me after your shift,”

“Yes, Madam,” Eggsy answers with a grateful nod, then huffs a sigh of relief when they’re out of the lobby.

* * *

 

When Eggsy enters Madam Morton’s office, she’s standing by the window with someone on her mobile. She gestures for him to come in and sit on the chairs by her table.

“There you are,” she says, ending the call. “Come in, sit,”

Eggsy does as she says and watches her search her table for documents.

“Here we go,” she pulls a folder out with his name on it from under a pile of what looked like legal documents. “But before that, I want to make myself clear. You are aware that fraternization with fellow employees is against our code of conduct? I know Digby’s grown quite fond of you,”

“Oh!” says Eggsy in surprise. “No, Madam. We already talked it over, too. Not gonna happen,” then softly added, “He’s nice and thoughtful but no…”  

She nods. “Alright. Now, Eggsy, you’re at…” she opens the folder and scans through some pages.

Eggsy knows it contains his background, and all of his health data and his check-ups. He’s required to turn over a copy every time he visits. Madam Morton likes to be kept up to date about the health of those who work for her.

“28 weeks, this week, right? You will to start your leave for the baby next week,” and when she sees Eggsy is about to oppose her, she stresses, “ _and it’s compulsory_. You’re not allowed to not take it, or work through even just a small part of it,”

“It just seems a waste though. I could work through that and all I do is sit at the desk,” Eggsy frowns.

“This is a _paid_ leave, Eggsy,”

Eggsy stares at her. “What? But I’ve only been here a couple of months? I thought I wasn’t gettin’ paid,”

“This is a paid leave, Eggsy,” she smiles at him. “You can’t expect me to let you have your baby without anything in hand, do you? I understand that you’ve never taken leave this long before?”

Eggsy shakes his head. “I was a valet, and I had to be ready all the time. I had days off. I wasn’t even able to leave for a week, let alone entire months…” Harry would drown in his own shower if he took leave that long. _In his shower_. Or strangle himself with his own bowtie. _His bowtie_.

“Well, now you’ve got time to shop for the baby,” she says excitedly. She rummages through her drawer, then hands Eggsy an envelope.

“What is this?” Eggsy asks. The envelope has no print on it.

“It’s my gift to you. Congratulations on your baby,”

Eggsy carefully opens the unsealed envelope and pulls out its contents. They’re gift certificates. For a bassinet. Eggsy browses through the booklet. For a pram, bottles, and blankets. Socks, shoes, and clothes. Milk, nappies, and bibs. Everything he’ll ever need for it. “Madam,” Eggsy chokes, feeling like something’s literally taken his breath away. “Madam,”

Madam Morton rises from her desk, and pulls Eggsy into a hug. “Nobody should ever be in your position Eggsy,”

Eggsy clings onto her for dear life. “Thank you,” he sobs, “Thank you so much, Madam,”

* * *

 

When Merlin gets his next letter, it’s significantly thicker than the first. The large manila envelope is full of polaroids, and Merlin feels warmth and joy from seeing Eggsy’s smiling face.

_It’s a girl! Merlin, can you believe it! I’m having a princess! And you’ll be having a goddaughter! Jesus, I’m so excited! What would you like to be called? Uncle? Grampa? LOL. Do you think Harry would have liked having a little girl? I’m thinking of naming her after Harry’s mum!_

Merlin can’t help the grin he’s sporting as he takes a few moments to study the sonogram. It’s clear now, a head, two hands, and two feet. She’s beautiful.

He browses through the photos and sees Eggsy with a cheerful, handsome young man beside him. He remembers him from the letter.

 _I’ve got a photo there with Digby. He’s been my best mate through all of this. We’ve already talked about how nothing can happen between us, and he’s okay with it. I know he’s hurt, but a relationship isn’t on my mind right now, not with a baby on the way, not after what I’ve left behind. I left the palace. I left Harry. I left you. But I read on some column on the paper that’s probably a few years old not to dwell on the past and the regrets (and I do regret many things Merlin, but the palace ain’t one, not Harry, not you, or my baby girl), or what could’ve been if I did things different, so I’m gonna look forward and be optimistic about my baby girl. I’ll do my best to give her the life she deserves, and not let her end up like me. Common, marred, unmated, uneducated. She’s a princess after all. She is to me_.

There are more photos, of Eggsy preparing his room. There are photos of him and Digby assembling a bassinet, and more photos of the growth of Eggsy’s belly. He’s not sure why he’s disappointed at the lack of clues to where Eggsy might be. Eggsy’s been careful not to take any photos of anything that can give away where he is. It’s the first time Merlin admits to himself that he does in fact, miss the boy. He is, after all, the closest thing he has to a son, too.

_My employer, the madam, bless her beautiful soul, has gifted me the baby’s things. Everything, Merlin, can you imagine! All of this, her bassinet, her pram, clothes, even her milk! She’s a real lady! She protects me, and all omegas who work for her, from an alpha who’s a regular (and all other alphas who come on too strong). Does nothing but hit on us omegas. He don’t say anything gross, don’t touch us neither, but he always hits on me, on us. My fat belly is out for him to see but he still thinks I’ll go out with him. Can’t do anything but ignore him and smile because he’s a regular._

_I miss you, Merlin. I miss Harry, too. I hope all is well and that Harry isn’t scaring the shit outta my replacement. I know he’s difficult but he’s actually a really good person. Long may he reign, right?_

_Anyways, gotta go! Take care of yourself, guv._

_All our love,  
Eggsy_

Merlin flips through more of the polaroids, mostly it’s Eggsy doing random things. He especially likes the ones in the garden, where Eggsy seems to enjoy himself the most. It’s when he recognizes half of a small fountain in the background that he realizes where Eggsy is. It’s in an inn, right outside of London. He works for Lady Roxanne Morton, the daughter of Lord James Spencer and his husband, Alistair MacIntosh.

He guesses he’ll either have to tell Harry in person, or he’ll have to drag Harry to the inn for a holiday.

* * *

 

Eggsy’s in one of the coffee shops near the inn, reading a child rearing book while waiting for Digby to finish his grocery shopping in a supermarket a few shops down from the café. He’s doing it for the both of them, and since Eggsy’s entered his third trimester, it’s getting harder and harder to stay on his feet, and his back aches when he’s doing too much work. Digby’s a little too enthusiastic when it comes to him, and insists on doing their errands for the both of them. He’s a real sweetheart, and it pains Eggsy that he cannot to return his feelings, but he’s grateful and thankful for Dibgy.

“Hi, Eggsy,”

Eggsy looks up from his book, and sees the inn’s most loyal customers. “Mr. Hesketh!”

The alpha smiles. “Charlie, please. May I join you?”

“Of course!” Eggsy puts the book down as Charlie sits at his table, and a waiter serves Charlie his order. “Are you staying at the inn this weekend?”

“You can drop the accent, Eggsy,” says Charlie easily as he takes a sip of the coffee, “It’s alright. You’re not behind the desk,” 

“Oh, um,” Eggsy laughs nervously. “Thanks,”

“How’ve you been?” Charlie asks, “The front desk isn’t as lively without you. Roxy says you’re on your mandated leave,”

“Yeah,” Eggsy nods. “Bein’ on leave is drivin’ me mental, though. Never been on leave for so long. Previous job didn’t allow it,”

“Bored out of your skull with nothing to do?” Charlie says thanks to the waiter who brings him a slice of cake.

Again, Eggsy nods his head in agreement. “I mean, it’s not like I’m not actually doing nothin’, is just I’m doin’ less than I do usually do and I’ve no idea how to spend that free time. Readin’ helps. Digby got me books from the thrift store, and the Madam has lotsa books in her library. Learnin’ lots for my Beanie when she comes out,”

Charlie’s lips turn up into an amused smile. Eggsy’s accent is adorable, and his excitement for his baby is infectious. “I would like to apologize for my behaviour, Eggsy,” he then says seriously. “It’s inexcusable, I know. I’m sorry. I hope you’ll forgive me,”

Eggsy stares at him. A posh, rich bloke? Apologizing? To him? “You don’t have to? I mean…I don’t know?”

“Of course I have to,” Charlie laughs nervously.

And Eggsy truly feels flattered. In the past, it’s always he who has to apologize to alphas, to whomever was above him in social class. “Okay, Charlie,” Eggsy smiles.

“But I am truly genuine when I asked you out last week,” he says, “I know I come on too strong, that I’ve been behaving inappropriately towards you and many others, and I apologize. I do really want to take you out,”

Eggsy blushes. Charlie’s honesty is charming, but he’s an alpha. “You sure it’s not only ‘cos I’m up the duff? I mean, you’re an alpha and…”

“What?” Charlie’s taken aback. It’s a legitimate question though. “No,”

 “I…” Eggsy can’t. “I…don’t think I can, sir,” he manages to say. “I’m not…it’s not that I have any hope left for my baby’s father…”

“You still love him,” Charlie supplies for him.

“Yes,”

“I’m not asking that much of you, Eggsy,” Eggsy can’t look at him.

“I know that,”

“But I understand,” Charlie does. Eggsy doesn’t have to explain himself. No words can ever explain, but feelings can be understood.

Eggsy doesn’t like how this usually cocky, fresh, and confident alpha looks so defeated. “I’m sorry,”

“You don’t have to be. Humour me though?” Charlie tries one more time. “Just one dinner, only as an apology,”

“I’d love to,” Eggsy smiles.

* * *

 

Dinner turns out to be lovely. It’s in a restaurant where the menu has no prices and he can’t read most of it, and that makes Eggsy anxious. Charlie insists to order whatever he likes. Eggsy enjoys himself because Charlie isn’t actually that bad. Until he tries to gift him a crib from _Ford_ —the fucking _car company_. The one that imitates the feel of a drive to help the baby sleep. Eggsy declines—good thing Charlie hasn’t bought the thing yet.

* * *

 

Roxanne Morton always sees Eggsy walking around on the grounds during his free days, and now, most of the time now that he’s on his mandated leave. She’s done only what was expected to do of an employer, and maybe a bit more since Eggsy refuses to go home to his mother. He believes he’d burden her with a grandchild just a few years younger than Eggsy’s own little sister.

She likes him; he’s hardworking, persevere, and intelligent, and very much eager to learn, despite not having finished secondary school. She sees him in the library after hours, reading anything he’s interested in; sees him in the kitchens helping and filling in for those on sick leave, sees him come back from errands holding takeaway for Digby, who’s exhausted running around, lugging baggage around after guests; sees him hand bottles of water and biscuits to housekeepers doing overtime at night. He even comes by to her office late at night to bring her tea. And contrary to his background, of living in the estates, getting arrested for a myriad of offenses from shoplifting, pickpocketing, theft, and drugs, Eggsy has the purest soul Roxy has had the pleasure of working with.

“Not with Digby today?”

Eggsy lets out a soft gasp and wipes the tears away with the sleeve of his jumper. “Good afternoon, Madam,” he greets her with a nod in lieu of a bow. “No, he went out today with his mates, prolly to get pissed,”

Roxy joins him on the bench. “Bet you enjoyed a pint or two, maybe several, before your baby,”

Eggsy laughs wetly. “I think you mean before my last job, five years ago. My boss is a posh drinker. Couple o’ shots o’ Scotch here and there from time to time, champagne, wine, a pint. Never saw him pissed. My manager also told me to keep myself sober since I had to be sober for him,”

Roxy hands her handkerchief to Eggsy for him to use.

“Thank you. Sorry for makin’ your pretty garden look depressin’, cryin’ here,” Eggsy brushes the soft cloth to his cheeks.

“You’re not alone, Eggsy, you know that, right?” Roxy says carefully.

Eggsy nods. He doesn’t look at Roxy, keeping his eyes on the handkerchief in his hands. “I just miss ‘im a lot, is all,” he says finally. He hasn’t let himself say it too much, fearing he’ll lose it.

“I’m sure he misses you, too,”

“He ain’t allowed to miss me, Madam,” Eggsy brings the handkerchief to his eyes once more. “He can’t,” Eggsy takes in a sharp breath. The tears are threatening to spill again. He’s tired of crying. “He’s engaged to a nice, posh lady who prolly has a lot of them letters at the end of her name, finished school a lotta times. I hope he don’t miss me. He better not miss me. He got more important things to worry ‘bout than one of us common types. I’ll kick his arse if he misses me,”

“Eggsy,” Roxy frowns. “What makes you think you’re not important?”

“’Cuz he ain’t no ordinary posh bloke, Madam,” Eggsy answers. “I ain’t allowed to say anythin’ ‘bout him but he ain’t ordinary, and my baby can ruin him. I ain’t lettin’ that happen. He’s too important to me. I love him and that’s gonna have to be enough. I love him too much to ask for anythin’ back,”

Honestly, what can Roxy say to that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love all of you


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my god i really didn't expect this to be received so well. thank you so much for your words!! they made me cry. ; A ;
> 
> I hope you enjoy this short one and maybe the next one will be a bit longer. Like I said, I've written most of this down, and will just post in chunks. Hopefully I get to finish the last bit soon. :)
> 
> unbeta'd

Harry can’t sleep. Ever since Eggsy left, he’s done nothing but stare at his ceiling until dead into the night, falling asleep from exhaustion or from too much alcohol, only to wake up far too early for the next day, sometimes with a headache. Harry decides fuck the headache, and gets up to pour himself another glass of Scotch.

Merlin can’t seem to relax either. Eggsy’s letters and photos are strewn all over his desk. He’s had some Scotch, and he’s not sure if now is the best time to decide on doing anything regarding the personal life of his king and best friend. But if he doesn’t do anything now, it’ll be too late. There is no right way to do it. He should keep it to himself because Eggsy asked him to, but his fealty is to the king—to his best friend.

The chief of staff gathers the letters and photos into a manila envelope, takes one more shot of Scotch for good measure, and marches off to Harry’s bedroom. He hurries, putting a foot in front of the other so fast it seemed like a jog, but he needs to say it before he cowers back into his office. Then nothing will be resolved. Harry will choose to remain alone, without an heir, and Eggsy will have to keep secrets from his daughter for the rest of her life, and both of them will be yearning for each other.

Merlin sees light from the kings’ doors, relieved that he won’t be disturbing him from his rest. He knocks on the door in quick succession, then enters without the permission of the king who dwells within.

“Merlin?”

The chief of the palace’s staff sees that Harry is also nursing a glass of Scotch in the warm light of the room. Probably some several glasses later since he looks as messed up as Merlin himself. “I apologize for entering without permission, Your Majesty,” Merlin starts, bowing before approaching, “But I’m here tonight, and I tell you this as your best friend, not just because I am bound to you as your subject,”

“What is this?” Harry sets the glass down on the tray with the decanter, and takes the manila folder Merlin hands over to him.

“I am…” Merlin swallows, wishing Harry would just open the envelope. “Forgive me for keeping this from you, Harry. I wanted to respect Eggsy’s wishes, and hoped that you would hear this from Eggsy himself, but I’m afraid I don’t know what Eggsy plans to do with the life he chose,”

Harry gingerly pulls out the contents of the folder. He pulls out the photos first. “Merlin,” Harry says lowly, staring at the photo he revealed first—Eggsy’s latest belly photo. He flips through the photos, skims through the letters. “You’ve been in contact with him,” Harry shoots him a dark look.

“No,” Merlin shakes his head. “He contacts me. He sends letters with no return address. I am not able to respond to him,”

“How could you keep this from me?” Harry demands, his voice rising.

Merlin takes a deep breath. His nose is filled with the scent of alcohol. Both of them had been drinking. Neither of them should be discussing something as sensitive as this under the influence. He doesn’t have an answer for him. “Eggsy wanted to keep it from you. He believes it’s best for you to be involved with someone of the same status as you,”

“He’s my mate! He’s my mate, carrying my child and you kept it from me!” Harry’s hands shake as he browses through the photos once more. “All this time, you kept him from me. All this time, everybody’s been badgering me on about a mate, an heir, about not being any younger, and you keep the love of my life—my mate, pregnant with my child—away from me!”

“Eggsy asked me to!” Merlin bursts out. “He wanted to leave! I thought would be better if I did as he asked rather than telling you a secret that isn’t mine to tell,”

“I had the right to know!” Harry argues. “He’s my mate! This is my child!”

“I did what I thought was right,” Merlin tries to explain.

“How was any of this secrecy right? You keep him from me, I marry someone I despise, raise a child that resents me for bringing them into the world not because I wanted them, but only inherit a responsibility much too heavy—while he suffers through a life living hand to mouth, juggling responsibility of raising both his sister and a daughter without the alpha who fathered his child! I am robbed of a daughter, his daughter of a father, and he of our life together!”

Merlin’s patience with Harry runs out, probably because of the Scotch. All he wants for tonight is for Harry to snap out of it and go to Eggsy. But instead they’re in the middle of his room, both half drunk and arguing. “What’s done is done, Harry. Do you still want to go on fighting about what I should have done differently, or do you want to know where he is?”

Harry doesn’t have much of an answer to that, and Merlin’s question sobers him up like a bucket of water to the face. “Where is he?”

“Lady Morton’s inn. He works there as a receptionist—we’ll leave first thing in the morning,” he moves to block Harry’s way when the king takes a step toward the door. “We’ll slip out before sunrise,”

* * *

 

Merlin is breaking a lot of SOPs, and probably dozens of laws by sneaking Harry, Arthur the king of bloody England himself, out of Buckingham Palace at the asscrack of dawn. He dresses him in a hat, scarf, and coat far from what he normally wears as an attempt to hide the most recognisable face in the country.

Merlin avoids main roads, going through streets rarely driven through with the help of an app on his phone. It takes longer, but there are less cars and people. They don’t want nor need anybody recognising the bloody king.

Neither of them can tell if the silent drive through the city is relaxing or nerve-wracking. Harry spends the drive looking through Eggsy’s photos and reading through his letters to Merlin again and again. It gives him great joy to know Eggsy misses him as much as Harry missed him.

At the edge of London, when the sun is risen, Merlin stops at a café to get the two of them breakfast. He leaves Harry and the car in the car park, and goes into the establishment. He returns with coffee and a couple of muffins. Harry gratefully takes the cup and the pastry, and bites into it. The sip of coffee warms his stomach and for a moment he feels relaxed. “Thank you,”

Merlin sits at the driver’s seat staring at his muffin. “How long do you think they’ll incarcerate me for?” he stares at his breakfast. “I basically kidnapped you,”

“They’ll do no such thing to a Knight Grand Cross,”

“What are you on about?” Merlin’s not about to start taking Harry’s bullshit now.

“Was thinking of knighting you,”

Merlin is thankful he didn’t start on his coffee because he’d probably have spat it out all over the windscreen. “Excuse me?” he stares at Harry. “I think my hangover is worse than I thought. I’m hearing things,”

“Well, you have been putting up with me for far too long already that you’ve lost all your hair. I wouldn’t be a grateful king if I didn’t knight my best friend, now would I?”

“I…”

“We’ll have to go with Sir Hamish rather than Sir Merlin, though,”

Merlin frowns. “Oh, sod off,”

* * *

 

They don’t inform the inn of their visit to catch them unguarded. Eggsy is sure to hear news of his arrival—he’s the receptionist after all, just on leave. Merlin leaves Harry in the car so as not to startle any employees or guests, and to ask for Lady Morton.

However, that doesn’t go so well. As soon as Merlin has his keys and Lady Morton is showing him the way to her office, he sees Harry in the strolling in the gardens like he owns the place, approaching the very fountain he recognised in Eggsy’s photos.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake,”

Lady Morton stops in her steps and turns sharply to him. “I _beg_ your pardon?”

“Lady Morton,” says Merlin, the urgency in his voice making Lady Morton’s annoyance turn into concern. “I am here looking for one by the name of Gary Unwin, who goes by Eggsy,”

“Our receptionist?”

“Yes. It is important that I have a word with him immediately,”

“Eggsy is usually in the garden this time in the morning,” Lady Morton doesn’t look like she likes what’s going on. “Is there something wrong, Mr. McLaughlin?”

“Yes, there is very much something wrong, Lady Morton,” Merlin leans over to her to whisper, “The bloody king of England is on your lawn trying to fix it,” then pulled back to say, “Will it be alright if you come with me to search for Eggsy?”

Lady Morton turns to her inn’s windows and sees that the king indeed is taking a stroll through her garden. Her eyes widen in shock and horror. The king. In her gardens. “What in heaven’s name?”

“We’re looking for Eggsy, Madam,” Merlin repeats.

“Digby!” she calls for the bellboy pushing the luggage cart back into the lobby as she takes large strides toward him. “Where is Eggsy?”

“In the garden, Ma’am,” Digby answers. “Mr. Hesketh is with him,”

“Hesketh?” Merlin parrots as he follows Lady Morton out into the garden. “Chester King’s heir to dukedom?”

“The one and only. He’s a little shit, but he’s an okay guy,” Lady Morton admits. “He’s since stopped his disgusting alpha behaviour. I’ve no idea what made him see the error of his ways, but it’s refreshing to see him not hit on every omega he sees as he walks by—there he is. Oh, my word,”

“No, no, no, no,” Merlin chants, seeing Eggsy, on a stone bench with Mr. Hesketh, having what looks like a lovely cup of tea, and Harry hot on his heels toward them. “Shit,”

* * *

 

Charlie adjusts the cover on the café cup. He got up early that morning to get drinks for Eggsy and himself in the café in the inn. “If you’re not busy today, would you join me for lunch? Not here of course,”

Eggsy sets the cup of warm milk down on the bench. “I guess,” Eggsy nods. “Got nothin’ better to do than be fat anyways,”

“You are many things, Eggsy, but fat you most definitely are not,” Charlie chuckles, taking another sip of the tea. “I see someone pregnant, not someone fat,”

“I’m fat all the same,” frowns Eggsy. “I’m not losin’ all this weight soon,” he lightly taps the fat that had pooled in his thighs. “Though the doctor says I’m just the right weight for how far along I am, not overweight or anythin’,”

Charlie resists saying something crude. “The doctor already said it, why won’t you believe it?”

“Because I wasn’t this fat before,” argues Eggsy. “Plus, I got bigger tits now, it’s embarrassin’, and they hurt a lot,”

“I’m sure your tender breasts are there to feed the baby, and their growth aren’t all for naught,” Charlie tries to reason.

“Excuse me,” says a voice from behind them.

Eggsy knows that voice. He turns around and freezes at the sight of his king, his former employer, his alpha.

“Your Majesty!” Charlie rushes to his feet to bow.

“H-Harry?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading and i love you all


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all are beautiful people and i love all of you
> 
> i hope you like. 
> 
> there's more but idk where to go about it yet??

“H-Harry?” he manages to say, breath caught in his throat, and tears are starting to fall.

“Eggsy!” Charlie says in horror. Does Eggsy not know how to address royalty? 

Harry smiles. Eggsy still doesn’t use his manners.

“Harry,” Eggsy cries. “Harry!” 

The king wastes no time, takes the space beside Eggsy on the bench, and wraps his arms around the trembling boy. “It’s alright, darling, it’s alright. I’m here, shush now,” Harry presses a kiss to Eggsy’s hair as the omega clings to him. “My dear boy,”

“Wait,” trying his best not to be pulled in by the alpha’s welcoming scent, Eggsy tries to pull back, pushing Harry away by the shoulders with shaking hands, suddenly remembering they had company.  “Wait, no. You can’t be here. They’ll see us. Harry, they’ll see. You can’t do this. You’ll be ruined. And L-lady Moore! Oh my God, the Lady,”

“Nothing shall happen to Lady Moore,” Harry holds Eggsy’s hands in his. “There is nothing between she and I, Eggsy. You must believe me, darling,” he kisses Eggsy’s hands. “What you’ve heard, they’re nothing but rumours,”

“But the people, Harry,” Eggsy sobs. “That’s what they always tell you? You should be doin’ what the people expect, not what you think you want,”

“Is that what you think, Eggsy?” Harry thumbs the tears away from Eggsy’s face. “You believe yourself a diversion for myself? Believe me, I wouldn’t be here if didn’t desperately love you,”

The words make Eggsy meet Harry’s eyes. “You love me?”

“I do, darling,” Harry leans in to kiss him. “I do, very much so. If you’ll have me. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner. I might have spared you from all this pain,”

Eggsy leans into his touch. “Of course I’ll have you, you twat. I love you. I always have. The question is if you’ll have me. You can’t just…bother with a pleb,”

“I’ll just have to make you a duke, and then a prince,” Harry runs his hand through Eggsy’s hair. (1)

“What are you on about, Harry?” Eggsy looks up and frowns at him.

“What do you think of becoming my consort? And our daughter, Princess Elizabeth? You mentioned wanting to name her after my mother?” Harry gives him a smile. He’s never been so excited at the thought of his own child before, but now that he knows Eggsy is carrying his daughter, it fills him with great joy. 

Eggsy stares at him with tear filled, confused eyes. “A what…?”

Harry takes Eggsy’s hands once more, presses a kiss to them, gets on one knee.

“Oh my God, what the fuck is happening, Eggsy?” Charlie blurts out. He stepped back to give them privacy, and he’s far enough from them not to overhear their conversation. “The king is on the ground!” he looks around, hoping he’s the only witness, but he sees a bald man with Lady Morton more than halfway across the garden coming toward them, and employees wanting in on the gossip, all lined up by the windows of the inn, watching them.

Harry ignores the young man. “Eggsy, dearest Eggsy,” he looks up at Eggsy, who still looks so adorably confused. “You’ve filled my life with light and ceaseless joy from the moment I met you. I would be honoured if you would continue to shine that light into my life, and be the source of my joy. Gary Unwin, will you do me the honour of becoming my mate and husband?”

“I-Is that allowed?” Eggsy blurts out, squeezing Harry’s hands with his own trembling ones. He looks up at Charlie, who’s probably already twenty feet away, and around, and spots Merlin and Madam Morton on their way to them. He meets Harry’s eyes once more. “A-are you sure, Harry? This isn’t goin’ to ruin you, is it?”

“Eggsy—”

“Because yes,” he cries. “Yes, a thousand times, Harry,”

Harry’s joy radiates from him in the form of a smile that reaches his ears. He fishes something from his vest’s pocket, then slips it onto Eggsy’s finger. He rises from his knee and captures Eggsy’s lips into a kiss.

Charlie looks like he’s about to pull his hair out. “Holy _shit_ ,” he exhales. Did the king just get engaged to the inn’s _receptionist_? “Holy _shit_!”

* * *

 

It’s insane. One moment, Eggsy’s enjoying a cup of tea with a gentleman one nice morning in the inn’s gardens, the next the king is down on one knee in front of him. Then he’s being shuffled into Merlin’s car, driven all the way back to London, and smuggled through the back door of Westminster Abbey, into the office of the archbishop. And at the king’s request, the archbishop wed them, just like that. They even signed legitimate documents. Eggsy’s name is now Gary Hart. He doesn’t know why he’s relieved that no title was bestowed upon him, but maybe that’s because Harry hasn’t issued it yet.

With kisses, several apologies and promises, and an explanation about the palace going bonkers over the monarch’s disappearance, Harry is dropped over at the palace as discreetly as possible, and instructs Merlin to take Eggsy to Hart Castle. It doesn’t sink in with Eggsy yet, but it does when he’s ushered into Harry's room. He’s supposed to sleep in the _king's chambers_ , and it terrifies him. (2)

“Sir…” Eggsy grabs at Merlin’s sleeve, somehow immediately slipping back into the position of the valet he used to be and addressing Merlin as his superior. “I…” he looks around the room with caution. When Harry spent time here, he used to sleep in one of the rooms in the servants’ quarters near the kitchens, far away from this side of the castle. “I…”

“Eggsy? Is something wrong? Is it the babe?” Merlin gently leads him to the sitting area, onto a chair.

“This is just happenin’ all too fast,” Eggsy admits shyly. “I’m a servant, for cryin’ out loud. I’m supposed to be gettin’ Harry’s lunch right now. But we went to the archbishop! The _archbishop_!”

Merlin can’t help but smile a little. “You’ll have to try and calm down, lad,”

“What if he decides I’m not cut out f’this after all?” Eggsy frowns, bringing the sleeve of his jumper to wipe the tears before they fall. “I’m no consort. I didn’t finish school. Don’t speak proper,”  

“Eggsy,” Merlin says softly, “Do you really think Harry would care about all of that?”

“I don’t know,” Eggsy sniffles. “But _they_ would,”

Merlin knows exactly who _they_ are. “And if _they_ care, do you think that would change how much Harry loves you?”

“I don’t _know_ ,” the former valet says hopelessly. “But what if they say nasty things ‘bout my baby girl? She don’t deserve that. I don’t want to do that to her. I don’t want to do that to Harry,”

“Eggsy,” Merlin says his name again as gently as he can, “You forget, Harry’s father was a marine private himself. A mere soldier, who rose up the ranks,”

“I’m no soldier!” Eggsy half shrieks. “I sold drugs for my stepdad, I got jail time for shoplifting milk for my baby sister, stole wallets so I can get her nappies, I was sold to my step dad’s customers—I was a _rentboy_!” he freezes, “Oh my fuckin’ God, the king married a rentboy,”

“Eggsy, Eggsy, look at me, lad,” Merlin held the boy’s shoulders firmly. “You were a soldier once, too, remember? You were a marine,”

“I never finished training!”

“You were a soldier still, much like Harry’s father. And has Harry ever had a problem with your record? Have I? Do you think I’d assign someone I don’t trust to serve the king at his bedside?”

Eggsy doesn’t respond immediately. “Betcha didn’t think I’d actually be goin’ _in_ the bed, did ya?” he tries to be cheeky, but tears still wet his face.

“There’s the Eggsy we love,” Merlin smiles. “Harry loves you, lad. He loves you,”

Eggsy turns his gaze back down on his hands, cradling his belly. “There’s gotta be serious consequences for this. No one’s gonna think I’m right for him,”

“Except for the king himself. You forget, Eggsy. If there’s something the king doesn’t want his subjects to know, they shall never hear of it. If you think I got to this position, so close to him, with a clean record, you’re mistaken,” Merlin winks at him.

Eggsy’s eyes widen. “Merlin,”

“Now. Dry those eyes,” he pats Eggsy’s knee. “Harry might join you soon, but you best eat something. For now, relax. I’ll return in while to check up on you after I’ve checked up on everybody else in the castle,” 

The boy nods. “Please don’t take long,”

“I’ll try to,”

Merlin leaves, and Eggsy is left in the quiet room. Lunch arrives for him. The servant who brings in his food seems friendly, and Eggsy doesn’t know if he’s met her before. He says his thanks and digs into the food. He’s never eaten food for guests before. Well, sure he has, when he and the rest of the servants eat the leftovers when they’re done eating, but not prepared for guests like this—with the special cutlery and everything.

The excitement and anxiety over everything doesn’t let Eggsy eat much. He probably finishes about half of the food. He takes a much-needed pee since the baby is sitting right over his bladder, then tries to make himself comfortable on the gigantic bed. He falls asleep because nothing is more tiring than being pregnant 24/7. He’s probably napped about half an hour when he’s startled awake by the phone ringing on the nightstand.

Who would call him?

“H-hello?”

“Darling, I hope Hart Castle gave you a warm welcome,” comes Harry’s cheerfully smug voice. It seems everything at the palace was sorted. Or that Harry’s just ignoring it until they do what he wants.

Eggsy gives a sigh of relief, clutching onto the receiver tightly. “Harry!”

“I’m on my way there. I’ll be another half hour or so,”

“Okay,”

Harry notices Eggsy’s hushed tone. “Eggsy, is something the matter?”

“I-it’s nothin’,” Eggsy answers. “See you soon?”

“Sooner, darling—if you would so kindly step on it, please,” Eggsy hears him talk to the driver before hanging up. 

* * *

 

As promised, Harry shows up about half an hour later, maybe less, and Eggsy struggles with his belly as he gets up to rush towards the king and wrap him arms around him. “Harry,” he breathes into Harry’s shirt.

“Eggsy,” Harry’s alarmed by Eggsy’s red, slightly swollen eyes. He’s been crying. “Darling,” he brings Eggsy to the bed to sit, and cups his face. “Will you tell me about it?”

“I just…” Eggsy can’t pick between speaking or crying first. “I’m no consort, Harry,” he finally breathes out after a few moments of trying to gather himself. “I didn’t finish school, and I used to steal, and sell my stepdad’s drugs, and used to be rentboy—that’s no consort,”

Harry’s face softens. “Eggsy,”

“And what if they say nasty things to our baby girl?” he sniffles. “What if they dig up all the stupid shit I did, and tell ‘er, your mum’s a whore, and stole, and did drugs—”

“Eggsy, I love you. Tonight, we will make love, I will bite your neck, and you will bite mine. When our princess is born, I will marry you once more in front of our subjects and the whole world, present her to her subjects, crown you a prince, and have more children with you if you allow us to. And they might say anything they want about you, but no matter they say, they must bow to you, because I, your mate and king, are my consort and made you a prince. You’ve done nothing wrong, darling. All you did was love someone who needed love,”

Eggsy finds himself nodding. “I really only wanted to love you, Harry,” he sniffles. “It didn’t matter if I didn’t end up yours, I just wanted to love you. But I got pregnant and… I didn’t want to humiliate you,”

Harry closes the space between them and presses their lips together, wanting to kiss away all of the worries that plague him. “You’re perfect just the way you are to me, darling. Whatever you think you lack, we can work on it. If you want to finish school, we’ll do that, right here, out of the public eye. We’ll do whatever you want,”

“Pretty sure the archbishop had a stroke when you asked him to marry us,” Eggsy laughs wetly.

“Well,” is Harry’s only reply.

Eggsy takes Harry’s hand and presses it to the side of his belly, where there is movement. “She’s moving,” he exhales. “It’s gettin’ uncomfortable,”

Harry can see just how uncomfortable Eggsy is getting; how he struggled to get off the bed when he arrived, how is hand is most of the time cradling his heavy belly. “Maybe we should put off the bite,”

Eggsy doesn’t answer. Instead, he pulls up his jumper and the shirt underneath, and lets Harry feel the taught, stretched skin of his belly. He puts his hand over Harry’s. “I tell her stories ‘bout you,” he says, “I tell ‘er every night, that even though she might never meet her Papa, that he loved her. That he loved us, even though I wasn’t any good, or that dozens of other alphas had…”

“Eggsy…”  

* * *

 

When Merlin comes to visit them after dinner, he finds the monarch and his soon to be consort comfortable, showered, dressed down in pyjamas, with fresh, red bites on their necks. “Ah, lovely!” he says, and lets the servant in with a trolley of desserts for them to gorge on.

“Harry, look! Cake!” Eggsy squeals, but stops himself from grabbing a plate from the trolley when he sees the maid curtsey before moving one more step forward. He looks sheepishly at Merlin. “Um, sorry—sir—”

“Eggsy, you know very well I’m not your superior anymore,” Merlin grins at him, and gestures for the servant to serve Eggsy dessert.

The former valet’s mouth turns up into an excited smile. “That one please,” he points to what looks like a shortcake. “Does it have alcohol? Harry likes his shortcake with brandy,”

“No, sir,” the maid smiles at him. “Mr. McLaughlin has instructed the kitchen to remove any alcohol from the menu,”

Eggsy stares at her. He swallows. “Uh…jus’ do without the ‘sir,’ yeah?” he blushes. “Eggsy’s jus’ fine,”

“A’right, off you go, lass,” Merlin tells her. “Thank you. We’ll call for you when you’re needed,”

“Yes, sir,” she turns to Harry and Eggsy, “Your Majesties,” and curtsies one more time before leaving.

When she leaves, Eggsy takes it as a go signal to shove a forkful of the pastry into his mouth. He moans. “Ugh, that’s so good,” he goes back to sit next to Harry on the sofa, and feeds him a strawberry.

“Eggsy, they’re not allowed to call you by name,” Merlin sits at the sofa opposite them. “You might not have been issued your title yet, but they’re required to address you as sir,”

Eggsy pouts and eats more of the cake. “I’m no knight,”

“You aren’t, but you are the monarch’s consort, darling,” Harry kisses his temple. Eggsy preens at the attention. “And both you and Merlin will be knighted into the Royal Victorian Order,”

“What’s that?” Eggsy looks up at Harry from his slice of cake.

“It recognises distinguished personal service to the monarch,” explains Merlin. “Which, thank you, Harry, by the way, for recognizing the reason I lost all of my hair,”

“But I haven’t done anythin’,” says Eggsy, nibbling on a strawberry.

“You’ve done everything, dear boy,”

“Now, if you’ve settled down, I think I need to make some calls to the palace,” Merlin gets to his feet. “I’ll leave in the morn after you two’ve had your breakfast, and Harry, you’ll still have to attend to your engagements. The Palace’s PR already has their feathers ruffled with the stunt we pulled today. I’ll help Eggsy sort out any messes, and you better be ready and dressed by ten,”

“I’ll be returning here and not to the palace, until Eggsy is ready,”

“I believe that can be arranged,” nods Merlin, “Little adjustment to your prior engagements, but nothing too severe. I’ll contact your doctors, and the doctor you’ve been seeing, Eggsy, to care for you, and of course, for you and Harry to discuss where you’ll be most comfortable,”

“Alright, Merlin, thank you,” Harry nods.

Merlin greets them a good night, then bows. “I’ll take my leave then, Your Majesty,” he turns to Eggsy, and winks, “Sir,”

Eggsy sets down the plate on the sofa and buries his face in Harry’s neck as he flushes pink. “That’s embarrassin’!”

Harry chuckles. “Good night, my friend,”

“Oh, and the maid will be back to retrieve that trolley, so you better be done with it when she’s back,” Merlin says before the doors click closed.

Eggsy takes that as a challenge.

“Eggsy,” Harry admonishes lightly when Eggsy takes a handful of macarons.

“But I’ve never had sweets this good before!” Eggsy frowns. “And I never stole anythin’ from the kitchens like you always say!”

Harry sighs, shaking his head fondly. “Come share that, then,”  

* * *

 

Eggsy has Harry all to himself that weekend. They spend hours with each other, talking, pressed closed to each other, Harry talking to his belly about everything and anything, and walking through the gardens. Eggsy calls his mum, and Harry has to let him call her in private, together with his friends at the inn. He’s had a talk with Lady Morton and she’s thrilled for him, and will be sending all of Eggsy’s baby things to the castle soon. She also tells him that everybody’s sworn to keep the secret at the inn, including Mr. Hesketh, who, surprisingly, took it rather well.

Digby had the most colourful reaction of all. Harry had to laugh and then frown at all the expletives dropped during his videocall with Eggsy.

“You said he was fucking _posh_!”

“Well, isn’t he?”

“Posh doesn’t actually equal the fucking _king_ himself! I thought you were a valet for some low-ranking nobility or something! Or a rich arse!”

“He’s still nobility?”

“He’s _royalty_ , Eggs! The king! That’s heavens over nobility!”

Eggsy sighs. “I dunno what y’want me to say, Dig,”

“I don’t want you to say anything, Eggs, I’m just… shocked is all,”

“Yes, well… I’m a little shaken up myself,”

“Wait… Eggs, you’re fucking carrying the heir presumptive of bloody England!”

“Yeah, I guess I am,”

“You made me the godfather to a princess!”

“I did, didn’t I!” 

There’s a laugh from both of them.

Harry returns to his book, and a few pages later, Eggsy crawls onto the bed and snuggles into him. “That Digby fellow sounds lovely,” says Harry.

Eggsy hums in agreement. “He really is. He’s applyin’ to be a cook at the inn now. Can we go back and eat his food?”  

“Of course, darling,”

“You’re not gonna get angry, are you?”

“Angry? Whatever for?”

“Cos,” Eggsy breaks eye contact with Harry and buries his face in Harry’s chest. “Cos he likes me,” he mumbles into Harry’s jumper.

“Oh, Eggsy, love,” Harry lifts Eggsy’s chin so Eggsy would look at him. “He can like you and still be your friend. He’s done so much for you, and there is no amount or medal in the world that can show just how much I thank him enough for keeping you safe and healthy. If eating the food he’s made makes the both of you happy, then we shall eat. And there’s no reason for me to be mad, I’m already yours, and you’re already mine. And soon, we shall have a beautiful daughter,”

Eggsy looks up at Harry, with pink cheeks and ears. “Say it again,”

“Which part, darling?”

“That I’m yours,”

Harry offers Eggsy a besotted smile. “You’re mine, Eggsy,”

Eggsy definitely loves the sound of that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Prince Philip was issued his dukedom before he was made a prince a few years later, so that's where we're going. 
> 
> (2) Think Windsor Castle? The Queen’s residence and shit. idk hahaha I know it’s a huge ass place.
> 
> one of you thought charlie is shady but he's noooooot. i would like a nice charlie.
> 
> please leave nice comments i love comments


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're almost there! at this point it's just me unable contain the fluff in my body.

Eggsy’s only properly met Prince Albert once over the four and a half years he’s been in the Palace’s employment. He’s seen him at gatherings, but Eggsy likes to keep to himself and to Harry’s side, most of the time behind the scenes, sticking by the wall, darting around with a tray of champagne. Less drama that way. What if someone had gotten a whiff of him and started going on about how he’s seducing the king, and isn’t satisfied with him, he has to go for the married younger brother too?

Prince Albert, alpha, stays at Kensington Palace with his family—Princess Alice, an omega, and their children, Princess Anne, and Prince Edward, both alphas. (3) During the holidays, Harry sees them for a family reunion at Hart Castle, when Eggsy is usually on leave to spend time with his own family. He doesn’t wonder why he hasn’t seen anyone else other than Harry, Merlin, and the maid who brought him dessert the first time, over the weekend; he assumes no other royal stays at Hart Castle, and he’s weirdly relieved about that. He’s only usually in the bedroom, resting and watching telly, and doing light exercise like Dr. Hampton recommended him, or in the garden taking walks.

So when he’s brought to one of the bigger drawing rooms one afternoon, he isn’t really sure what to expect, until Prince Albert comes striding in.

“Y-your highness!” Eggsy gets to his feet and bows. The RP comes back easily; he’s used it for months as a receptionist.

Prince Albert smiles as he takes long strides toward him. “Gary, isn’t it?”

“Yes, sir,” Eggsy nods, “But everybody calls me Eggsy,”

“Eggsy,” Albert repeats with a smile. “Quite a unique nickname isn’t it?”

Eggsy nods again. “Yes, thank you,”

“Sit, sit,” he tells him. “Harry’s told me you’ll be having a daughter! Splendid news, absolutely splendid! We should get you off your feet. I’m sure the child is getting as heavy as she looks,” he smiles.

Eggsy’s seen him in pictures but he’s never really paid attention to how much he and Harry looked alike. “Thank you, sir,”

“Was wondering when Harry would settle down,” Albert chuckled. “It’s lovely to properly meet you, Eggsy. Harry seems besotted with you,”

Eggsy laughs nervously. “I can’t see why, but yeah,”

“I can,”

“I beg your pardon?”

“I can see why he’s so besotted with you. It’s not difficult to see, and you’ve been serving him for quite a while now, haven’t you?” Albert sits down on the armchair opposite Eggsy. “When we were young, governesses would quit after only a few weeks,”

Eggsy nods with a snicker. “Mr. McLaughlin did lose all of his hair, so he can relate,”

“So can you, apparently, and I hope you don’t lose all of your lovely hair. Harry’s never shown so much desire and romantic devotion towards another person before. I’m glad you found him, Eggsy, right when he needed someone most,”

“Yes,” replies Eggsy, “But I also quite like to think he found me. I wasn’t exactly a model citizen before I came to the palace,”

“We were worried, you know, that he’d choose to stay alone,” says Albert. “He never really found anyone he wanted to settle down with, even though he had several relationships before he ascended. Because of course, he’s got to be careful whom he chooses to reign with,”

Eggsy nods in agreement, avoiding Albert’s eyes. He feels like he’s being cornered. He’s been around people of higher social class enough to know what Albert’s implying. Before all of this shebang, Eggsy used to lie in his quarters in the inn, with his belly out, talking to her, running his fingers over where she would kick and make the skin bulge out, wondering what it would’ve been like if he hadn’t left. If he had told Harry early on. What would’ve happened if his dad hadn’t died in service, if he had grown up in the better part of London, if he had finished school, and met Harry and then fell in love with him. He’d be talking proper, not putting on this fake RP just so he wouldn’t sound like he’s insulting the people he’s serving every other word.

All this extravagance around him makes Eggsy feel so inadequate. He doesn’t have clothes. The clothes on him right now are probably bought in a rush from some boutique probably somewhere near the castle grounds. They’re all a few sizes too big for him, and while they’re insanely comfortable, they kind of make him feel like he has nothing to offer, except the body he has, currently growing the next queen, and probably in the future, the next ones in line for the throne. 

“And who better to sit beside him than you?”

That makes Eggsy look at the Duke of York. “I’m sorry?” (4)

“You’ll be issued your dukedom soon, I believe, and we’ll all be there to celebrate with you,”

“Dukedom?” Eggsy watches the prince get to his feet.

“Yes, but I’m terribly sorry, Eggsy,” Albert says glancing at his watch, “I have engagements. I’ll see you soon, and I’ll bring Alice and the children with me. I’m sure Anne and Edward will be delighted to meet you and excited to meet their cousin,”

“I…yes,” Eggsy holds tightly onto the chair’s arm as he stands up. “Thank you, Your Highness,”

“Nonsense! Albert, please. We’re family now, Eggsy,” Albert steps forward into his space and kisses both his cheeks. “Take care of yourself,”

“Albert?”

“Your Majesty,” the prince bows, but returns from it quickly.

“Good to see you,” Harry smiles and pulls Albert into an embrace. “Merlin says you’re on your way to Cambridge for a talk,”

“Yes, and I best be on my way. We’ll catch up soon, brother. I look forward to getting to know Eggsy. I’m sure everything’s been somewhat overwhelming,”

Eggsy snorts. “You can say that again,”

Albert laughs. “Indeed. I’ll take my leave, Harry. Take care,”

“You, too, Albert,”

They share one more hug, and Albert leaves.

“I didn’t expect that,” Eggsy easily slips back into his own accent. “He’s lovely,”

“He is. Shame our duties keep us apart,” Harry closes the distance between he and Eggsy, and presses his nose into Eggsy’s neck, taking a good whiff of his mate’s scent, and planting a kiss on the skin there. “When our schedule permits, we’ll spend a day with Albert and his family,”

Eggsy leans into Harry. “Do you think they’ll like me?” he asks as Harry leads him out of the drawing room. “What if they just pretend to like me because I’m your mate?” 

“Does it matter?” Harry places a hand on Eggsy’s hip to pull his mate closer to him as they walked through the halls.

It’s almost the same question Merlin asks him. Eggsy looks to the carpet for help in answering, but the carpet doesn’t help at all. “I don’t know,”

“Eggsy,” Harry says gently. “You’re a wonderful person. You’re a literal ray of sunshine with eyes as green the meadows in the spring. I doubt they’d dislike you as much as you think they will,” Harry feels Eggsy’s green eyes pierce him. “What?”

“Green as the meadows in the spring?”

“I may not be a poet, darling, but your eyes _are_ windows to summer and spring,” Harry grins at him.

Eggsy pokes Harry in his side. “Don’t say things like that, Harry, that’s embarrassin’!”

A hearty laugh escapes Harry’s chest. “What’s embarrassing about you as the subject of my poems?”

“I don’t know!” Eggsy pouts, but his amusement still shows. “What about actual spring and summer?”

“But you’re more interesting than spring and summer, darling,”

“Tell that to me when you’re complainin’ about how it’s been rainin’ for five days straight!”

* * *

 

Eggsy’s been sitting on a thought for a week. His mum still thinks he’s at the inn, and he doesn’t know if he’s allowed to visit his mum, or of his mum is allowed to visit him. Harry’s been busy trying to fix the mess he and Merlin made, and Eggsy’s left at the castle (a _fucking **castle**_ ) to explore, get to know the staff, and rest. Dr Hampton was called in to check on him. She was shocked to say the least, but she’s glad for him, and she’s glad to say the baby’s doing fine, and that being tired all the time is basically what he should be. Growing a human being isn’t exactly a simple task for the human body.

He steps out of the shower, grateful for all the rubber mats on the floor, preventing him from slipping. It seems like, ever since he arrived at Hart Castle, every room he could possible enter had been pregnant-person proofed. Bathrooms and powder rooms all had rugs or rubber mats on the floor, and someone always waits on him whenever there is food or drink. It’s flattering but also quite uncomfortable but if puts Harry and Merlin at ease then Eggsy doesn’t mind.

He carefully sets his feet down on the rubber mat, and slowly makes his way to the vanity where his towel lay beside the sink. He towels himself dry, then notices himself in the mirror.

“Ugh,” he makes a face at the mirror, then turns to the side to inspect what had become of his body. “Bloody hell, I’m fat,” he frowns at the stretch marks on his belly. “Gross,” he wraps himself in a bathrobe ready for him and gets dressed.

A little later, he’s having a great time, with help from the staff, to move and arrange the baby’s things, which had arrived the night before together with his own personal belongings from Lady Morton. He insists he can do it himself, but they’re much too concerned about his massive belly throwing him off balance if he tries to lift a box off the floor.

There isn’t much but Eggsy is happy to see the bassinet next to their bed. He thanks the staff for the help and wishes Harry will come home soon. And he’s delighted when Harry does, just shy of twenty minutes after the staff has left the room, and while he’s putting his clothes into his very own dresser.

“Harry!” Eggsy grins and meets Harry halfway to give him a welcome home kiss. “Harry, look! I’ve got it all set up! Do you like it?”

“I do indeed,” Harry suddenly gets the good kind of goosebumps when he sees the bassinet. “I’ve got a surprise for you, darling,”

“Really?”

“And I do believe you’ll be thrilled,” he leads Eggsy out of their bedroom with a hand on the small of his back.

“What is it?” Eggsy asks, curious about the surprise.

“You’ll have to see it for yourself,” Harry vaguely answers, then ushers Eggsy into the drawing room he’d met Prince Albert in.

“MUM!” Eggsy cries when the doors open.

“Eggsy! Babe!” his mother, an omega like himself, runs towards him and Eggsy throws himself at her. “Oh, my baby boy,”

“Mum!” he cries into his mum’s shoulder, pressing his nose into her neck and finding comfort in her scent.

“Oh, thank you,” Michelle tells Harry. “Thank you so much for takin’ care of my son,”

“Actually, madam, it’s he who takes care of me,” Harry admits. “If not for him, I’d probably have lost my mind a long time ago,”

“You’re here!” Eggsy lets go meet his mother’s eyes. “You’re here!” he wipes the tears blurring his vision away with the sleeve of his jumper.

“I am, I am,” she laughs and kisses Eggsy’s forehead. “And look at you! Goodness me, you’re glowin’! Why didn’t you tell me? Oh, how excitin’!”

“I didn’t want to worry you, mum—but you’re here, oh my God, you’re here,” Eggsy hugs her again. He hasn’t seen her in almost a year.

“Come, come, keep off your feet, love,” Michelle leads him to one of the sofas and sits with him.

Eggsy gets a good look at his mum and she looks so good. Ever since Dean was put away, his mum’s gotten her mojo back. “Where’s Daisy?”

“She’s at a neighbour’s—didn’t want Daisy knockin’ over things,” answers Michelle. “I got a summon! No idea why’d His Majesty be summonin’ me but I went—and Eggsy! You’re all grown up now, all mated with baby on the way!”

“Yeah,” Eggsy nods. “Mum,” he wipes away the tears again, and sees Harry from the corner of his eye, sitting on a chair opposite them. “Mum, this is um… Henry Arthur George David, Prince Harry as you knew him as a child, and now King Arthur. I call him Harry,”

“Thank you so much,” Michelle tells Harry again. “And you! You didn’t bother tellin’ your mum where you were workin’ the last five years!”

“I wasn’t allowed!” Eggsy laughs. “But yeah, mum. Things the past few months’ve been drivin’ me mental but Mr. McLaughlin—he was my manager, Lady Morton—I worked at her inn, and my friends, and Harry were there so they were a big help. Everybody’s been absolutely lovely, mum,”

“I’m so happy for you, babe. My baby havin’ a baby of his own,” Michelle squeezes Eggsy’s hands. “How are you doin’? Are you seein’ a doctor?”

“Yeah, mum,” Eggsy nods. “Didn’t have much of a mornin’ sickness or cravin’s, which is great, but I just ended up eatin’ everythin’ and stuffin’ my face. Now I’m all fat,”

“Nonsense,” Harry quietly interrupts. “You’re nothing of the sort, darling,”

Michelle grins. “Oh, Eggs! You got yourself a sweet one!”

“Mum!” Eggsy turns pink.

Harry chuckles. “Would you care to join us for dinner, Mrs. Unwin?”

“Unwin?” Eggsy repeats. He looks at Harry, then at Michelle. “Mum?”

“Yeah. I had it changed back after the divorce. Changed Daisy’s name too. And yes, Your Majesty. Dinner would be absolutely lovely,”

They have dinner in a private room, only the three of them without anyone waiting on them at Eggsy’s request. It’s new to Harry, but it’s something he has to let Eggsy have before he’s given his dukedom. It’s a quick affair though since Michelle insists she has to be home at a specific time for Daisy. And while Eggsy would love for his mother to stay, he understands. They share a hug, and Michelle gives Eggsy kisses on his cheeks, curtsies before Harry, and slides into the car that will drop her off at her home.  

When Eggsy’s mother has left, Eggsy and Harry return to their chambers, where Eggsy pulls Harry into a crushing hug, as tight as his belly would let him. “Thank you, Harry,”

“It’s the least I can do, darling,” Harry wraps his arms around his mate. “You’ve done much more for me than I have done for you,”

“I know how you can make it up to me,” Eggsy looks up and cheekily grins up at Harry. “I mean, if you want to that is,” he realizes what came out of his mouth then pulls away and laughs nervously. “Sorry. I—I didn’t mean to— I didn’t mean to assume you’d want to,” he shrugs. “Bedawhale—I’ll go change,”

“Eggsy,” Harry takes Eggsy’s hand to kiss it, pulls the boy to bed, and presses his nose into healing bite on his neck. “How could you ever think I would be repulsed by you?” he kisses the tender flesh and Eggsy gasps and throws his head back when Harry licks at it. “This bite proves you are everything to me. This gorgeous body is carrying our child, and soon it will nourish her, let her grow and blossom into beautiful little girl,”

Harry’s the only person who touched him like he’s made of glass, like a person, even before he’d gotten him bred. This makes Eggsy easily go pliant in Harry’s arms, heat spreading from his groin. He moans when he feels another kiss on his neck, and when he feels Harry’s hands caress his hip, the other on his back pressing them closer together.

Eggsy gasps, groans, and moans under Harry’s ministrations. He finds himself naked, touched in the right places to set him on fire, and then seated comfortably, unmoving and Harry’s length sheathed fully in him. “Harry,” he breathes, “Harry—fuck,” 

“You’re beautiful, darling, in your heart, your mind, your body and soul,” Harry says, running his hands down Eggsy’s hips and thighs. “Never dare think otherwise,”

“Hnng!” Eggsy shakes through a small orgasm, and he clenches around Harry, panting and gasping.

Words. Harry’s words can make him come.

He doesn’t know what Harry can see in him, how Harry can call this body beautiful. So many hands, dirtied by money and drugs, have touched and used it.  

Eggsy opens his eyes and sees Harry looking at him like he’s a jewel. Like he’s the sun after a rainy day, or the moon and stars coming out on a cloudy night. They never held or touched him like this. Looked at him like this. Nobody’s ever made him feel like his. Like how he doesn’t know where he ends and Harry starts, like how the warmth he feels isn’t just because of the heat of their lovemaking, but from the bond he shares with his mate.

When they’re both sated, and Harry’s sleeping soundly, Eggsy runs a finger over the fine lines that make the crow’s feet by Harry’s eyes, and his lower lip.

_Take it, slut!_

Eggsy closes his eyes and scoots in even closer to Harry’s warmth when he hears the angry, abusive voice in his head. The child kicks and turns, as if sensing the terrible thoughts in Eggsy’s head.

_Take it!_

He feels Harry’s lips on his forehead, and this time he hears Harry’s voice.

_You’re beautiful, darling._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (3) Prince Albert who became King George VI, father of Queen Elizabeth II, played by Colin Firth in The King’s Speech. (FUCKING LOVE THAT MOVIE IT'S SO GOOD WATCH IT)
> 
> Duchess Alice (from Princess Alice of Battenberg, Prince Philip’s mother)
> 
> Princess Anne (from Anne, Princess Royal, eldest daughter of Elizabeth II and Prince Philip) and
> 
> Prince Edward (the Earl of Wessex, youngest son of Elizabeth II and Prince Philip). 
> 
> Basically, I just was looking for royal names? Haha, /sweats.
> 
> (4) Prince Albert (who later became King George VI) throughout his life had the titles: Prince of York, Prince of Cornwall and York, Prince of Wales, and Duke of York.
> 
> thank you so much for reading! now please smother and drown me in comments.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: idk if this is really how behaving around royalty works so. But I do know that you have to let them speak first before you do, and that curtsying for women means right foot behind the left. I hope I got that right.
> 
> I am so sorry to any British people reading this. I don’t mean to make fun of your monarch or anything ;A; I think the Royal Family is insanely cool and Queen Elizabeth rocks.

 

There is no honeymoon, and Eggsy doesn’t expect one. He just wishes they won’t take Harry away for so long. He’s still a way’s away from his due date, but he dislikes the thought of being away from his mate when he’s this heavy.

“I will be back early tomorrow, darling. I’ll have arrived when you wake,”

Eggsy pouts. He wants the pouting omega with the needy pheromones trick to work, but he knows it’s not going to work.

“Don’t make that face, love, it will only be one night,” Harry kisses the pout away. “I’ll have to ask all arrangements to be cut short after this,”

“Come back soon, yeah?” Eggsy fixes his tie. “This place is too big, and I don’t have anyone to talk to,”

“Before you wake, darling,” Harry promises as he gives him one last kiss before he leaves, and Eggsy watches from the windows as Harry’s car leaves the estate. 

He wanders around the castle, then goes into one of the kitchens to rummage through the fridge to look for something sour to eat. He finds a jar of pickles, and almost drops it when a maid startles him.

“Bloody hell!” Eggsy sets the jar down on the counter before it slips from his fingers. “Don’t do that!”

“Sorry,” she winces. It’s the same beta girl who brought desserts to them, the one who’s assigned to bring them tea and whatnot throughout the day. “I thought you heard me calling,”

“You called?” Eggsy leans on the counter. “That’s official then. Fat and what’s left of my brain’s turned to mush,”

The girl chuckles. “Would you like me to prepare that for you?”

“Nah,” Eggsy easily gets the top off, grabs a fork from one of the drawers, and stabs a pickle to fish it out of the jar. He bites on the pickle and screws the jar shut before completely biting off a piece. He hums. He doesn’t understand why it’s _so good_.

“You could’ve just called the kitchen for them,” she says, putting the jar back in the fridge.

“I’m bored. Harry’s not here and Merlin’s busy being Merlin, and I’m not brave enough to wander around lookin’ for the library and gettin’ lost. I’m gonna go mental if I spend another hour in Harry’s room without anythin’ to do and he hasn’t got a telly!”

“His Majesty doesn’t like the telly all that much. I can bring you to the library if you like,” she offers. “And if you’re not sure if you can make your way back, just call and I’ll come get you,”

Eggsy takes her offer in a heartbeat. He spends the day in the library, reading books and putting them back when he’s done skimming through them. He peruses the paintings hung about and reads about them. Merlin checks in on him very few hours, and the girl, whose name is Cate, brings in his lunch and tea on a trolley. He even watched the DVD of Harry’s coronation on the telly that had no cable or internet. By the afternoon, he asks to be taken to the garden so he can stretch his legs and take a walk.

Merlin joins him for dinner, and later in bed, he ends up falling asleep on the book he’s reading.

* * *

 

Eggsy wakes up to cramps. He flicks the lamp open, sits up to pile on pillows to lean his back on. He lies back and rubs circles on his belly. He’s had them before but they’ve never felt this sharp.

He glances at the clock on the nightstand and sees that it’s a little past four in the morning.

When another one comes a few minutes later, it rips a groan out of him. He doesn’t let another second pass and grabs the telephone on the nightstand and dials Merlin, who thankfully, had decided to stay with Harry in the castle instead of returning to the palace.

“Hello?” comes the chief’s sleepy voice.

“Merlin!” Eggsy cries in relief.

“Eggsy? Something wrong, lad?”

“I don’t—it hurts,”

“What hurts?” Merlin answers, immediately thinking of the worst. “Are you bleeding? Have you called 999?”

“No, I—my belly hurts,”

* * *

 

When Harry arrives at Hart castle the next morning, fear pierces through his gut when he sees an ambulance parked right outside the castle’s main entrance. He doesn’t wait for the chauffer to open the door for him, and he runs right out of the car, rushing through the castle’s halls and towards his chambers in an undignified manner.

Servants step aside and rush to bow as he dashes past them. They know why King Arthur isn’t acting very kingly today.

Harry’s hands grow cold when he sees nurses and what look like EMTs right outside his and Eggsy’s bedroom, ready with a gurney. “What’s going on?” he demands the curtsying and bowing medical staff, “What’s happened?” he doesn’t wait for them to answer and bursts through the doors. “Eggsy!”

Merlin shushes him. “Not so loud, Your Majesty,” he says, “We had a scare in the early hours, and he’s just fallen asleep. The medical staff decided to stay and make sure he’s alright,”

Harry sees Eggsy, sleeping comfortably, hair somewhat mussed and skin glowing in the dim light of the dark room, under the covers of their bed. “What happened?”

Merlin turns to the doctor by Eggsy’s side. “We’ll have the room, please,”

She nods, curtsies, then leaves the room.

“Cramps,” answers Merlin when the door clicks shut. “More of wind and false contractions. He panicked and called me—told me specifically not to contact you because you had arrangements or that you might still be resting,”

Harry feels hurt that Eggsy didn’t want him knowing, and angry at Merlin for not telling him. “And why was I not informed regardless?” he keeps his eyes on Eggsy’s sleeping form.

“Harry, look at me,”

Harry doesn’t want to because he knows it’s now his best friend talking and not his chief of staff, but he does. It surprises him that the look on Merlin’s face is softer than the usual steely gaze he’s given for being a hard-headed king.

“Eggsy, however much you want him to realize he’s your mate and future consort, that he’s become royalty, is still in the mindset of the valet he used to be. You cannot expect him to forget you’re his king overnight when he’s never known anything else. You cannot expect him to drag you out of your arrangements when first and foremost, to him, you are the monarch. Eggsy was and still is a servant you put on the seat right next to you,” 

Harry lets out sigh, then looks fondly at his darling boy. “You forget all the time,”

Merlin snorts and that stiff look on his face is back again. “I don’t forget. I just choose ignore it, especially when you need a good kick in the arse. You can be a right prick when you don’t get what you want,”

“Thank you, Merlin,” says Harry after a while.

“You’re always welcome, Harry. Always,” replies Merlin. “Let him rest. I’ll have some breakfast brought up for you. But you’ll have to dismiss the medical staff first,”

Harry nods. He does as his chief tells him. He thanks the medics from the very bottom of his heart and soul, for making sure his mate and child are alright. Harry implores them to keep quiet about the whole ordeal, and that they’ll forever have his gratitude if they do. They nod, then bow and curtsy when they’re dismissed.

Merlin nods to Harry, who nods back, and Merlin leaves to let Harry get settled. But Harry doesn’t get settled as much as he wants to. Breakfast arrives and he doesn’t have much more than a cup of tea, too anxious about the conversation he and Eggsy will have when he wakes up.

He brings a chair to the bedside and reads a book but ends up not absorbing anything and has been staring at the same page for some time. He sighs and sets the book down on the nightstand.

It’s half past eleven in the morning. The kitchen is busy preparing lunch, the gardeners have finished their tasks and are resting in the cool shade of the trees, and most of the staff are readying one of the smaller dining rooms for them. Merlin’s back in his office, and Harry has decided to cancel all of his arrangements for the next few days to stay by Eggsy’s side.

When Eggsy wakes, Harry is still sitting on the chair by the bed, looking through a stack of papers which looked like kingly business.

“Harry,” Eggsy smiles at the sight of his mate. He missed him.

“Eggsy, darling,” Harry takes his glasses off, sets it down together with the papers on the small table he’d pulled to the side, and rushes to help Eggsy sit up. “Merlin told me what had happened. Do you feel off?”

Eggsy leans into the alpha, feeling calmed and comforted by his scent and warmth. “I’m okay. Just a little wind is all. I didn’t want to go worryin’ and botherin’ you while you were busy bein’ king and all,”

Harry pulls Eggsy into an embrace. “When it’s something like this, tell me. Even if it means I have to cut my arrangements short. This is your health, our baby’s health. The both of you always come first. Always. Okay?”

Eggsy nods. He pulls back and decides to make light of the situation to ease Harry’s worries. “The doctor said ‘s’not ‘cos you made me come so many times though,” he grins at his mate.

Harry bursts out into a laugh.

* * *

 

Eggsy’s brought to St. Mary’s Hospital the next day, and Eggsy’s doctor, Dr Hampton, is summoned there to attend to Eggsy. Eggsy argued that Harry didn’t have to do that, but Harry didn’t want information spreading.

When Dr Hampton enters the room, Eggsy’s already perched on the examination bed, and Harry is standing beside him. She curtsies, then returns Eggsy’s delighted smile.

“Good morning, Dr Hampton,” Harry greets her so she can speak.

“Your Majesty, Eggsy, good morning,” she smiles, excitement evident in her face. “How are you doing?” she asks.

“Fat, feelin’ ugly, swollen, massive, can’t see my feet, and everythin’ hurts,” Eggsy complains.

“Yes, well, I can’t make that go away,” she chuckles. “It comes with the package,” she flips through a folder that isn’t what she uses at the clinic Eggsy previously saw her at. “Mr. McLaughlin informed me you had quite a scare? Wind and false contractions?”

Eggsy nods shyly. “Yeah. It was a fright. But the emergency medics were lovely and a big help,”

“I’m glad to hear that,” she motions for him to lie down.

Eggsy does as he’s told.

“Will these false contractions be constant all throughout the last few weeks?” Harry asks her as she gets the ultrasound machine ready.

“Yes, sir,” she answers, “For now they won’t be as sharp as what Mr. Unwin might have experienced together with the wind, but they will grow stronger when he starts early labour,”

“I read about that!” says Eggsy, lifting his jumper for her. “Been readin’ lots of those baby books,”

“Good, good,” she nods, and presses the machine’s wand on Eggsy’s belly.

Both Eggsy and Harry wait for the screen flicker and show what they’re here to see.

“There we are,” says Dr Hampton when finally, the screen displays the baby.

Harry’s only been speechless a couple of times in his 50 years on earth and his 25 years on the throne, and the sight of his child, to be born in a few short weeks, does just that. He squeezes Eggsy’s hand.

“You’ve got a healthy little girl in there,” says Dr Hampton. “All fingers and toes, strong heart, and right where she’s supposed to be,”

“Oh, Eggsy,” Harry breathes, transfixed at the monitor displaying the image. “Darling, she’s absolutely stunning,” the sight of her makes it all the more real for Harry.

“Yeah?” Eggsy can’t help but smile at the awe on Harry’s face. He feels warm, safe, and protected.

Harry tries to keep the tears back and for the most part he’s successful. He kisses Eggsy’s hand when he’s come off the high. He listens carefully to what the doctor says as she cleans up Eggsy’s belly of the cold gel. She hands them prints and tells Eggsy he’s doing well and that the next time they’ll meet will be when the baby comes.

It takes all of Harry’s will not to molest Eggsy in the hospital, so he waits out the ten-minute ride back to Hart Castle, and the walk to their bedroom before he kisses the living daylights out of his mate.

“Eggsy,” Harry breathes in between the kisses, saying it like a litany of prayers as he leads Eggsy back to their bed. “Eggsy, Eggsy,”

“Harry,” Eggsy gasps. He finds his massive self on back on the bed, forehead pressed onto Harry’s.

“She’s perfect, Eggsy,” Harry finally says when he’s caught his breath. “I love her already. You’re perfect, and absolutely marvellous—I can’t wait to meet her. You’re an absolute treasure, Eggsy. So impossibly brilliant,”

Eggsy feels so much joy and pain at the same time. He feels like his chest is going to burst from the way Harry reacted to the sight of their baby girl. But also, guilt and pain from hurting Harry when he left him, comes crashing down on him, and the king’s kind words give him feelings of unworthiness, disagreeing with how Harry sees him through his rose-coloured glasses. Tears start to fall and Harry freezes.

“Eggsy? Was it something I said?”

“Harry, I’m sorry,” Eggsy sobs. “You looked so happy to see her. I really thought I was doin’ the best for all three of us. I thought if they found out you’d been sleepin’ with some pleb, I’d disgrace you, and I’d be sent away. So I left and I jus’ didn’t want that for you, Harry. I’m sorry I left you. I’m sorry I kept her from you. I didn’t mean to rob you of your first sonogram with her,”

Harry’s expression of panic and caution softens into fondness. Eggsy, always thinking of others first. “Oh, my sweet boy,”

“I thought maybe I could save you from all that shame,”

“I would never be ashamed of you, darling,” Harry pulls Eggsy in, cradling him.

Suddenly he feels like his stepfather’s hands are around his neck, and Dean Baker’s words come tumbling out of his mouth. “You should be, because I am,”

“Eggsy,” says Harry lowly, as if warning Eggsy not to say what he’s about to say because he has an idea of what troubles Eggsy’s mind.

“I’m a whore, Harry,”

“No, no, you are not,” Harry replies firmly.

“I am. I am, and I’ve not forgotten. Ever. Since I was thirteen! You have no idea how many people, all that alcohol and drugs. So I stole and let myself be fucked and fucked for money,” he took in a sharp inhale.

He could’ve sent himself to school and college with the amount of money Dean made from him. But Dean used it for more drugs, never to buy food for the house, or pay the bills, or milk and nappies for Daisy, so he went out. He went out and sold himself to keep his mother, sister, and himself fed.

“Because it was the only thing I knew how to do to protect my mum and feed my sister and…”

Harry cups Eggsy’s face and meets him in the eye. “You listen to me, Gary Hart,” somehow, hearing Harry say his new name sends a wash of calmness over him. “You did that to protect them. You had the noblest intentions, my love. There’s nothing wrong with it. You are the person you are today, my mate, and the person I love because of all that. It has made you, you,” Harry thumbs a tear away. “There is nothing about I would change about you,”

Eggsy doesn’t answer and clings onto Harry for dear life.

He knows why there aren’t any tellies with cable or internet or newspapers at Hart Castle. Harry’s just protecting him from what his people are already saying about the omega in his bed. He doesn’t have to hear or read them. Eggsy already knows.

* * *

 

“Is it true, Madam?”

Roxy, who’s supervising the preparations in the kitchen, turns around and sees Digby looking adorably hopeful. “Yes,” she answers, “I know it’s short notice, but I want everything perfect,” she tells him with a smile. “And remember, Digby. Bow, and His Majesty and Eggsy will speak first,”

Digby nods. “Yes, yes,” he lets out nervous laugh. Of course, he knows how to address royalty. He just didn’t know he’d ever be able to use these manners. “Oh my god, the freaking king will be here in an hour,”

“Run along now,” she says lightly, “Freshen up. Eggsy will want to spend time with you,”

Digby nods and rushes out of the kitchen and runs to the dormitories as fast as his legs would let him. He jumps into the shower and scrubs everywhere and shampoos twice, then shaves, and uses the decent aftershave he has before putting on a newly laundered uniform and brushing his hair into place with a little wax.

“There you are!” Roxy hisses when he appears at the lobby. “Hurry!”

Digby rushes to line up with the rest of the boys.

They stand there for a good five minutes before a car pulls up right outside of the inn’s main entrance. From the corner of his eye, Digby sees a boy, not one of them, open the car door to let the king out. He turns his head a little more, and sees King Arthur assist Eggsy, who looks significantly bigger, out of the car. The sight of Eggsy’s literal glowing self, all dressed prim and proper, takes Digby’s breath away.

He follows the instructions and bows and stayed in it, in sync with his fellow bellboys as they practiced just this morning, when their monarch and his mate walk past them. Digby sees the king’s red soled oxfords and Eggsy’s comfortable loafers, and the hem of the madam’s dress graze over the carpeted floor as she curtsies.

“Lady Morton,” says the king.

The bellboys stay on the ground. Digby doesn’t raise his head to try and get a peek of what’s happening.

“Your Majesty,” she says cheerfully. “It’s an honour,”

“And it’s a pleasure,” he answers, returning her cheery greeting. “Rise, please,”

That’s when the bellboys return from their bow.

Digby sees Eggsy, arm hooked with the king’s, looking over his shoulder, smiling brightly at him. Digby can’t help but return the smile because heavens above, Eggsy looks positively gorgeous. He can’t hear what Lady Morton and King Arthur are talking about because Eggsy is radiant. When the lady leads them to the room that will receive them, the bellboys beside him elbow him, grinning and teasing.

“Shut up!” he hisses in fake annoyance as he playfully shoves his co-workers off him, embarrassed by the teasing, and secretly hoping Eggsy would send for him soon.

* * *

 

Eggsy flinches when the bellboys bow, but all the uneasiness about the formality of it all ebbs away when he sees Digby among those bowing. He lets out a big smile when they rise, just as the Madam ushers them out of the lobby. He’s thrilled to see Digby again and can’t wait to throw his arms around him.

They’re led into a room where tea is waiting for them.

“Lady Morton, I apologize for whisking Eggsy away from you without so much as a word,” says Harry when the door closes.

Eggsy’s never been in this room before so he looks around but keeps an ear out for Harry’s conversation with Roxy.

“No need to apologize, sir,” replies Roxy, “I might have lost my receptionist but my receptionist gained much more,”

Eggsy blushes and returns to Harry’s side. The king helps him ease onto the sofa. “Careful, darling,” he says.

“It’s just a chair, Harry,”

“We can never be too careful,” Harry sits next to him and Roxy sits on the chair opposite them. “Madam, I believe you have a Mr. Barker in your employ? I would very much like to meet him and Eggsy would want to reunite with him as soon as possible,”

“Of course!” Roxy smiles, and has the waiting houseboy fetch the bellboy. “I hope everything’s been well with the baby?”

Eggsy nods. “Yes, Madam,” he answers. “We went to the doctor and everythin’ and Harry’s been really lovely about the whole lot of it,”

There’s a knock on the door, and Roxy doesn’t blame Digby for his rush to meet Their Highnesses. She stands up when the houseboy enters once more with the bellboy. “Your Majesty, this is Digby Barker, one of our bellboys,”

The young man bows again.

“Good morning, Mr. Barker,” Harry greets him so he can speak.

“Your Majesty,” Digby replies. “Your Highness,”

Eggsy chuckles. “I’m not any o’that, Dig. Eggsy’s just fine,”

Digby blushes and takes the handshake Harry offers when he gets to his feet. “It’s real honour to meet you, sir,” a normal guy like Digby never in his life thought that he’d one day meet the king.

“And my pleasure to meet my mate’s best friend,” Harry smiles. “Thank you for all that you’ve done. It can never be repaid, but know that you have my eternal gratitude,”

“It’s nothing,” Digby shrugs. Because it is. He befriended and looked after Eggsy because he wanted to, not because he expected anything back. “Eggsy just needed a friend. He was really sad without you,”

Harry nods. “It appears I’ve been remiss in my duties to my mate,” he turns to Eggsy. “Why don’t you spend some time with Mr. Barker, Eggsy? I’m sure you’ve missed him,”

“Can I really?” Eggsy leans forward, reading to spring to his feet as soon as Harry says yes.

“Of course,” Harry helps Eggsy onto his feet.

“Thanks, Harry!”

Digby bows before leaving with Eggsy.

“Hi, Merlin!” Eggsy greets the chief as he leaves.

Merlin enters the room, bows for formality, and Harry lets a few moments pass before speaking. “Well?” says Harry.

“Any and all forms of printed and published media available to clients have been set aside,” reports Merlin. “Employees have been told to refrain mentioning anything should they desire to spend time with Eggsy,” 

“Good,”

* * *

 

There’s a bench under their favourite tree in the garden. On one of the end tables on either side of the bench, is a pitcher of lemonade and two glasses.

“This is new,” says Eggsy as they approach the bench. “How come they didn’t put that there before?”

“Well,” Digby shrugs, pouring Eggsy a glass. “Maybe they’re expecting soon, they could put a plaque here that says, ‘His Royal Highness, Prince Gary of the United Kingdom, loves this tree’ or something along those lines,” he chuckles.

Eggsy eases himself down to sit, relieved to be off his swollen feet, and takes a deep breath of the cool breeze rustling the leaves of the tree behind them. “’His Royal Highness’ my fat arse,” he takes the glass, has a few gulps to refresh, and sets the glass down on the table.

“That is not what a ‘fat arse’ looks like,” Digby sits beside him. “It’s inevitable though,”

“A prince? Who’d want me as a prince?” Eggsy scoffs.

“His Majesty does,”

Eggsy sighs, gaze distant into the inn’s rich foliage. “You’ve read it, haven’t you? All the things they say ‘bout me,”

Digby doesn’t answer.

“I haven’t had the chance to hear ‘bout what’s been happenin’ outside of Hart Castle, but I know. I know what Harry’s been doin’ tryin’ to keep me from hearin’ it all, but I know,”

Still there is no answer from Digby.

“Harry told you not to say anything, didn’t he?”

“Pretty much,” he says gingerly. “When your king tells you to shut your mouth, you shut your mouth,”

“Well, it’s nothing I haven’t heard before. Pretty sure there ain’t much of a difference, it coming out of my stepfather’s mouth or theirs,” Eggsy takes another sip of the lemonade. “Merlin was the one who told you?”

Digby shivers. “Yeah. He’s right scary. The Madam can silence us with a little clear of her throat but he walks into the room and just, silence. It’s quite intimidating,”

Eggsy chuckles. “He’s actually a big softie. He only looks and sounds all mean but he’s really lovely. He’s kind of my dad,” if there’s anybody else in the world Eggsy loves like he loves his mum and sister, it’s Merlin.

They catch up talk about the goings-on in the inn, and Eggsy listens and replies, and keeps the conversation going without speaking of what goes on inside Hart Castle, like what he’s always done during his stay in the inn’s employment. The conversation only ends when one of Merlin’s minions comes to fetch them an hour later, implying the visit is over and they’re to return to Hart Castle.

Digby walks Eggsy back to the inn, where His Majesty and Lady Morton are waiting for them by the desk.

Harry offers his arm for Eggsy to take, but before Eggsy does, the young man throws his arms around the bellboy. 

“I’ll miss you,” Eggsy tells him.

Digby hugs back as tightly as Eggsy’s belly will let him. “I’ll miss you, too,” and lets go.

Eggsy takes Harry’s arm, and Lady Morton, Digby, and the rest of the inn’s staff bow as the monarch leaves.

As soon as the car door closes, when they’re hidden by the heavily tinted windows, Eggsy snuggles into Harry’s side and gives him a kiss on the cheek. “Thanks, Harry,”

Harry wants to dedicate the rest of his life to making Eggsy giddy, happy, excited like this. To see that smile shine brighter than the sun above their heads. “You’re welcome, darling,”

Eggsy lays his head on Harry’s shoulder and Harry knits their fingers together to join hands.

The car eases out of the drive way, and Eggsy decides that he’ll wait until they arrive at Hart Castle to ask Harry about the newspapers or the telly, about why there’s no internet or reception. He knows he’s got thick enough skin for it. 

They will say the same words his stepfather did. Maybe the difference between this and his stepfather’s abuse, is that he’s under scrutiny of an entire country. Several countries.

Eggsy’s not entirely sure if he really wants to hear it or not.


	7. ghost chapter

ghost chapter to bump up the story in the hartwin tag.

story was victim of a bug after maintenance that wouldn't bump up and was tagged with a different date.

will delete when actual chapter 7 will be posted.

 

#  **P L E A S E   D O  N O T  C O M M E N T**

#  **O N  T H I S  C H A P T E R .**

**Author's Note:**

> please be nice :'(


End file.
